Night at the Museum: At Night
by Tina senpai
Summary: What happens, when one night, Ahkmenrah encounters a girl, scared out of her life and running away to his world. The Night at the Museum turns into many nights. Ahkmenrah x OC Chapter 13. THE FILTH IS UP.
1. At Night

~Chapter 1: At night~

The last people finally filtered out through the doors, happily talking amongst one another and waving goodbye to the 'staff' of the museum.

The doors were locked and Larry let out a sigh of relief and turned to face the already growing party behind him.

"OK guys, not too late, Nicky, be careful up there! Jed, Octavius, watch you're driving! Dexter, no, just no!" Larry quickly tried to bypass everyone to get to his desired person of interest.

Tess was currently talking with Sacagawea, Teddy and Ahkmenrah overlooking both of them, whilst cheerily discussing possible new additions to the museum.

"I suspect it's going to be another long night." Larry came over to Tess and accepted a quick peck on the corner of his lips as she budged over on the side of her seat to allow him to sit down.

"Be thankful that some of them have the decency to clean up after themselves now. I just don't think a suitable argument is, 'I would help, if I had hands, arms or legs.' It is valid, but it's not to hard to stop yourself from spitting out gum." She looked over at Larry who gave a slight stuttering explanation.

"Oh, there goes Dexter again. Young little rascal that he is!" Teddy laughed joyfully and leant against the wall behind him, admiring the way that Dexter 'courted' a new exhibition to the animal exhibit.

Dr. McPhee had sent out a few of the older exhibits (which Larry reluctantly stored in the back, at Dexter' request) and brought in a new female Capuchin (much to Dexter' delight). Everyone had observed the way he chased around after her, how she actually got along with Larry (possibly to irk Dexter something fierce) and how Dexter relentlessly stayed close to her until Sunrise.

They watched as 'Celia' (whom Tess had given the name) jumped from the balcony, onto Rexy, before climbing down to the tip of his tail and running off out of sight, Dexter hurriedly trying to keep up with her.

"I'll make sure they don't get into any trouble. Last night, Celia locked Dexter in a small cage...was tempting to leave him there, but I know what Teddy would have said." Larry made to get up, but was stopped as Teddy stepped forward and placed his hand out to prevent Larry from moving.

"Darn straight Lawrence, I thought you'd solved your issues with our ancestor? That is one horse we can train when we come to it, right now though we can deal with the fact that you have had an extraordinarily long day, keeping watch over the people that come in and out, children and their alarmingly sticky fingers and of course, this boisterous bunch. Allow me Lawrence."

Teddy made to go, but was stopped as a figure stopped in front of him also.

"You must stay here Theodore, you are the voice of reason between Larry and the others. I shall go." Ahkmenrah gave a small and respectable nod of his head and quickly turned and walked away.

Truth be told, Ahkmenrah was just looking for a distraction. He enjoyed spending time with his friends at the museum and there was plenty of activities to do, but for some odd reason, being betwixt two couples did not make him completely happy and being amongst the Neanderthals and other exhibits always exhausted him quickly.

He did sit down and have discussions with many of the other more modern exhibits, but talking to a waxwork about various things that could or could not be true, sometimes made him feel as if he were talking to Teddy on loop.

He entered the 'Staff only' door, and lo and behold, found Dexter and Celia playing a game of hide and seek. Dexter sat in the middle of the room, making a sound like a whine, whilst Celia' voice seemed to echo all around and confuse the poor male.

"I think she is merely teasing you Dexter," Ahkmenrah walked in and gazed down with a smile at Dexter, "if you truly care for her, I'm sure she'll see it very soon."

Dexter looked up and made a small noise, as if in agreement, but the rest of it went UN-noticed as Ahkmenrah heard another, fainter noise.

It sounded like a small hiccup and someone trying to stifle it. His gaze switched back to Dexter, who had seemed to hear it also and began to creep forward on all fours towards a large collection of paintings that had yet to be hung in the gallery, all neatly stacked on a large trolley.

Dexter stalked around and disappeared behind the paintings, Ahkmenrah just waiting to see if Celia had indeed been caught yet. However, the next moment, Dexter made a very disagreeable noise and seemed to leap back into view, as if he'd jumped or been kicked by something.

"Who is there? Show yourself." Ahkmenrah feared it was one of Attila' men, breaking in and destroying valuable artefacts in a fit of depression (it had occurred a couple of times before when Larry had run out of Magic tricks to teach them).

He waited for a few moments, no other sound coming from the paintings, when suddenly, a slight rattle, two startled yelps (one of which was easily identifiable as Celia') and a blur of sudden movement delivered a figure, fallen on the floor (with Celia quickly making her escape also).

Ahkmenrah observed the still figure and approached carefully, but after two steps, the figure suddenly sprang into sitting position and kicked their legs backwards until their head banged against the back wall.

"Stay away!"

Ahkmenrah did indeed stop, but not at the suddenly petrified voice that rang in his ears. He looked again and was definitely surprised by a young female, clad in black, and long, raven hair dangling and obscuring her face.

Ahkmenrah dared not move in fear the girl would charge or do something stupid, so he remained calm, reminding himself he was the one in charge.

"Explain yourself. Who are you?" He shuffled from one foot to the other when Celia and Dexter scampered behind his feet to hide behind him, but the girl mistook the movement.

"Don't! Stay away from!" She shook her head viciously and her hair fell apart from her face, Ahkmenrah' eyes widening slightly.

Against a paleface, were small, pouty lips and Green eyes. It also worried him to see a large, brown bruise on the side of her cheek, a small cut in the middle, red and looking extremely sore.

"Did you hurt yourself in the fall?" He really did move forward again, forgetting her 'warning', but stopped when she began to claw at the door behind her, struggling to get up and away.

"Please," the voice pleaded with him, "please, just...don't come any closer. I'm sorry."

Ahkmenrah witnessed as the girl seemed to stop fighting and instead, hid her face again by looking down. Something made him ache inside and he really wished someone had accompanied him. He did not know what to do. Did he leave her to go get help and risk her running off? Did he forcibly arrest her and drag her to Larry, whilst she cried and begged him not to?

He approached slowly and took a breath, words forming in his mind.

"I shan't hurt you," he looked down quickly and signalled to Dexter and Celia to leave, which the two promptly did, "Please I...I would like to assist you."

He now stood within two feet of the girl, no chance of her escaping without having to make physical contact with him or her hurting herself again.

"I'm sorry," the girl sniffed, but still did not look at him, "please, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to cause any trouble. I just-I just." The rest was lost as the girl choked on a sob and started crying again, tears dripping against her shirt and splashing onto the floor.

Ahkmenrah had never dealt with a female in a situation like this before. But he pushed himself forward and urged himself to be strong.

He knelt down and made himself eye level with the girl, knowing she could see him if she just looked up.

"Tell me you're name." He did not back down and even threw in a 'please', just to get her talking.

For a moment, he thought she'd retreat back into crying, but slowly, she turned her gaze to him.

"Suzanne."

"Suzanne," Ahkmenrah smiled slowly and nodded, "it's a very lovely name."

She nodded back warily and wiped her tears off of one cheek.

"You're the tour guide. Ahkmenrah. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be here but-" She looked about ready to plead as if her life was on the line but Ahkmenrah put both his hands up to calm her.

"It's fine, it's fine. I'm more concerned about you," he made sure to keep his voice steady and calm, "you seemed to have hurt yourself in the fall. Please, I can take you to someone who can make it better."

Suzanne looked at him for a moment, an emotion passing quickly over her face that Ahkmenrah thought could be sadness, before quickly becoming acceptance, and she nodded, accepting his genuine help.

"Take my hand and let me help you." Ahkmenrah kept both his hands outstretched towards her, his palms facing upwards. It was like trying to tempt Dexter out of the trees after the first day Celia had brutally turned him down. Patience and trust.

Suzanne' hands came to Ahkmenrah' and their palms slipped together easily as he clasped her hands gently in his.

"Let's go." He smiled at her again, inwardly excited when she gave him a very small, if very tired looking smile in return.

He gingerly pulled her too her feet and kept hold of one hand as he lead her out of the room and towards the others.


	2. A storm is coming

~Chapter 2: A storm is coming~

They all sat in silence.

Well, as silent as it would get when behind a wooden door, separated the small group from the loud, happy goings on outside.

Tess had instantly brought out the first aid kit, Sacagawea was pouring a second cup of hot tea (after Larry had shown her how to use his new kettle/pot) and teddy and Ahkmenrah stood quietly in another corner, observing the situation at hand.

A wipe and plaster later and Tess sat back and admired her handiwork.

"The swelling will go down eventually, but that's the best I can do for now." She turned towards movement and a gentle hand on her shoulder as Larry moved by her side.

"You ready to tell us what you were doing? I'm not mad at you, but it would be nice to know." He didn't want to sound too stern and remembered all his previous 'talks' with Nicky.

Suzanne stared into her hot cup of cocoa and raised her head, looking at Larry' shirt instead of making eye contact.

"I got-I got locked in. I went to look for the bathroom and I got lost, I just...I just didn't mean to hide. I didn't want to get into trouble."

Even Ahkmenrah could see she was lying, but he did not wish to point it out. In fact, it was Larry that had to point out a slight flaw.

"Yeah, ok, it's just urm-I remember, yesterday meeting you briefly, you asked where the bathroom was. And you've been here, a couple of times before that. So, yeah...not good."

Tess sighed, both at Larry and at the fact the girl visibly flinched at the unveiling of her little white lie.

"Suzanne, it's ok," Tess turned her attention back to the girl, keeping her voice steady, "no one is here to judge you and you won't get into trouble. Do you need help?"

Suzanne' mouth opened, but a small sound escaped her lips like a croak and she simply shut her mouth again and nodded without looking.

"Are you in trouble?"

Again, another nod, a small tear escaping and running down the plastered cheek.

Ahkmenrah felt a familiar yet strange bubbling in the pit of his stomach. It had been so long since he'd felt angry, but for some reason, the knowledge that something had caused the girl' current situation displeased him immensely.

"Suzanne sweetheart, is there anyone we can call? A relative? Your parents?" Tess leant in and gently placed her hand on the girls knee.

At the mere mention of it, Suzanne shot forward in her seat and looked like a startled deer.

"No, no, please, don't call him! I-I just wanted to come here! Please, please!" Suzanne looked frightened and ready to bolt, but Tess removed the mug clasped in her hands tightly and held on firmly.

"It's ok, we won't, we won't, you're fine. Suzanne, listen to me, you have to calm down," She moved closer and placed her arm around the girls shoulders, "you're safe here."

Suzanne took a few deep breaths and looked between Tess and Larry, her eyes pleading and panicky.

"I-I got in a fight with my dad. It was an accident. It was my fault! I just came here because I didn't have anywhere else to go. I needed to stay safe! I'm sorry, please-please don't call my dad, he'll be so angry!" Suzanne' tears came out rapidly and she couldn't stop them this time, Tess pulling her into a tight hug as Sacagawea sat on the other side of the sofa, gently placing her hand onto the girl' shoulder.

Teddy, Larry and Ahkmenrah quickly took the cue and silently exited, just as Suzanne began to sob loudly.

"Ok, so...we just hang out here and let the girls talk," Larry shut the door carefully and turned towards to concerned faces.

"Lawrence, I believe this girl is indeed in desperate trouble. No amount of falsehoods could hide the fact she is indeed hurt and deeply conflicted." Teddy paced slowly back and forth, his tone serious.

"I suspect she is covering for her father," Ahkmenrah cleared his throat, trying to keep his emotions in check, "this situation has distressed her greatly and I fear that if we turn her out or call her father, she may become embroiled in even deeper trouble than she already is."

Larry nodded in agreement and noticed Nicky begin to jog over to them.

"Yeah, I know, I don't think Tess would allow me even if I wanted to. She'll be ok," He smiled at his son now joining the small group, "Hey Nicky, feeling tired yet?"

"A little, but I'm ok. Who was that girl I saw earlier?" Nicky, ever curious (and only slightly mischievous), looked around for any sign of said girl, but Larry made sure he stood in the way of the door.

"Just a friend of Tess', someone that needs a little help." He didn't want to worry his son and hoped that Nicky wouldn't ask any more questions he thought would not be suitable to answer. Luckily, the rattling off the door knob being turned distracted them and they turned to see Tess leading out Suzanne, who looked very tired, but had desisted in crying (for now).

"Larry, me and Suzanne have been talking and tonight, I think it's best she stays in my apartment," Tess gave Larry a look as if to say, 'you don't have a say, I'm telling you this, but you have to pretend like I'm asking you and you're cool with it a hundred per cent', "then tomorrow, we can have a nice sit down and talk about what to do."

Larry instantly nodded (because he actually did agree, not just because she was silently communicating with him to) and put on his 'friendly face' for Suzanne.

"Yeah, no, that's cool, that's great, after we finish locking up I'll urm...well," he turned towards Ahkmenrah and Teddy quickly, trying to cover his tracks, "you go and take her home and I'll wait till everyone leaves here and lock up, ok?"

Suzanne looked between Larry, Teddy, Sacagawea and finally Ahkmenrah, her gaze lingering on him for a few moments longer than the others.

She said a goodbye and was led away by Tess, who seemed to have instantly taken on the 'protective big sister role' very easily.

Larry quickly got to work, entrusting Teddy and Sacagawea with locking up behind him and placing his keys on the office desk for when he returned (there was always a way for him back in, not even Mcphee knew it) after dropping Nicky home.

They didn't even notice Ahkmenrah retire from that nights activities.

He walked into his 'exhibition' (which he preferred to think of as a vast chamber) in silence, his Jackals bowing as they always did.

He got himself ready, knowing he would not be in the mood for partying the rest of the hours away.

Taking off the necessities for him to be comfortable, he then lay down in his tomb and covered himself back over, the dark, cramped space no longer suffocating or frightening to him. He knew he had friends who would never lock in him and if he ever was locked in (by someone like Dr. Mcphee), he always had someone there to help him out. As he shut his eyes, he couldn't help wondering about Suzanne.

Who would be there to help her?


	3. The King and I

~Chapter 3: The king and I~

The next evening, Ahk couldn't have gotten up quicker.

He was thankful that Larry always locked the doors for half an hour, to allow everyone to get to their places and work on what they would say as the groups came in. He felt a bit of a fool when he he rushed a bit more than usual to dress and get out of the tomb (he did trip and fall out of it, causing his guards to look at him curiously and then stand to attention when he glared at them for noticing) and ended up having to get up quickly when Nicky walked through.

"Hey! Dad wanted me to tell you Tess was here." Nick smiled and then waved at the two jackals who nodded their heads back.

"Thank you Nicholas," he straightened out his crown and slowly made his way with Nick outside, "did she-I mean has she-"

"Brought Suzanne?" Nick could see Ahkmenrah stammering and smiled knowingly, "their both here."

Ahkmenrah tried to show no surprised emotion and talked to Nick about his schooling and friends, but he couldn't help but walk just a little bit faster (and was sure Nick noticed also).

Yet again, the usual groups of people were spilling in through the doors, excitedly chatting amongst one another and going to greet the 'staff' and tour guides.

Ahkmenrah caught sight of Tess hugging Larry and a the small, black haired girl standing next to her.

He stopped for a second and merely observed her sideways profile.

Her face looked undamaged from this side and she gave Larry a small smile, but seemed a lot brighter than the night before.

She was wearing a white blouse and black trousers and Ahkmenrah glanced between her and Tess and knew the woman had given her some of her clothes to wear. He was glad that it meant she had not returned to her house.

He heard someone clear their throat and looked to Nicky smiling at him again, signalling him to go to her with his head.

Ahkmenrah walked forward and tried to remain calm and aloof.

"Good Evening Lawrence," he nodded at each person in turn, "Tess...Hello Suzanne."

Suzanne looked at him and his heart sank a little bit at the sight of the bruise and cut still on her face, though it did not seem as red or raw looking as it had done.

"Hello Mr...I'm sorry, I never got your name," she laughed and looked at Tess in embarrassment, "when we met, you told me the name of the Pharaoh, but not your name."

For a few, awkward moments Ahkmenrah stood speechless, quick glances going from him to Larry, until eventually, Larry laughed and signalled at Ahkmenrah to do the same.

"Yeah, yeah, we kinda', well...not allowed to tell you know," he leant forward and whispered the last part, "shatters the illusion for the young kids."

Ahkmenrah was laughing, but inside visibly relaxing again and Suzanne nodded and gave a much wider smile.

"So...I call you Ahkmenrah?"

Ahkmenrah did go to speak, but Larry interrupted.

"Yeah, it is a slight mouthful, I understand."

The young Pharaoh observed as Suzanne smiled nervously and tilted her head forward to hide a small blush creeping upon her cheeks. A stray hair escaped her loose ponytail and Ahkmenrah found his hand raised a couple of feet in front of him, before he controlled himself and made a move as if to shake her hand again.

Suzanne looked at it, in obvious surprise and took it again.

He held it firmly and found the words coming to his lips before he could stop himself.

"My old friends called me Ahk," this was true, but his old friend were long dead, "so if you prefer, you may call me it."

Suzanne nodded and smiled happily.

"Ok...Ahk. I...don't really have any fr-nicknames. I've always just been called Suzanne."

He had noticed her slight stumble and face blanch at her own mistake, but breezed past it easily.

For a while, he didn't quite know what to say and found himself just smiling at her face, which gradually, began to turn a little red again.

Luckily, that's when Larry interjected.

"Actually, Suzanne' hear was just telling us she has yet to sit through a 'Journey to the Stars'," Larry looked at Ahkmenrah with a knowing smile, "and you've seen it multiple times, so would you care to take her? I mean, you are on your break after all."

Ahkmenrah felt like shaking Larry' hand vigorously, but knew that may have seemed quite a strange thing to do in front of Suzanne. But he couldn't stop a large smile spreading over his face.

"If Suzanne would like," he quickly turned to Suzanne, afraid she may so no, "if you would like, I can take you?"

Suzanne nodded and her smile brightened the room.

"I'd like-really, really like that."

"So, see you guys later, ok?"

Ahkmenrah felt a little foolish when he did not move for a few moments, until he realised, ihe/i was supposed to lead the way to where they were going.

He waved goodbye to Larry, who placed his arm around Tess, the two gazing at the departing two conspiratorially, causing Ahkmenrah to think that maybe, she to had some input in the situation.

He then remembered his present company.

Turning back to Suzanne, he found her gazing at the small book in her hand', and on the page describing 'Journey to the stars.'

"I always used to pay attention in class, but the teacher was always interrupted," she looked up and smiled at him, "usually by people asking stupid questions or making rude jokes about Uranus."

They made small talk all the way to the show, Suzanne doing most of the chattering for both of them and Ahkmenrah not minding.

"Did you know, Uranus is named after the Grandfather of Zeus?"

"I did," he smiled as they easily made small chat into the show, "he was also known as the Greek deity of the sky."

"And of course, the Goddess of the sky, was Nut." Suzanne ticked the name off of her finger, as if remembering it from a mental notepad.

"Yes," Ahkmenrah sat down with her and handed her the glasses she needed to see the show, "did you study this in your school?"

"Actually...It's my hobby," Suzanne looked down at her hands as if nervous to admit it, "I always liked reading when I was younger and the one I loved more than anything is reading about mythology. When I'd read through many books about the Greeks and Hercules and the Goddesses and Muses, I read about Osiris and Anubis and then it spread to anything I could get my hands on."

Ahkmenrah smiled at her and was going to ask if she knew of other stories that he knew, but everyone was seated and the signal went that the show was about to start.

Knowing when it was coming, Ahkmenrah was not surprised when the chairs shook as the big bang erupted, but turned when Suzanne jumped and a hand clasped onto his where it was resting on the armrest.

He turned over to Suzanne who looked down, blushed and quickly took her hand away.

"Sorry, startled me." She looked back at where the stars and planets began to move about the place, Ahkmenrah wanting to tell her it was al right and take her hand and hold it tightly.

But instead, he turned back to the show and tried to calm himself down.

Time passed by with both of them in rapt silence.

It wasn't until a red giant star was staring down at them like an angry red eye, that Ahkmenrah felt Suzanne move closer to him.

"How many times have you watched this show?" She whispered into his ear, careful not too disturb anyone, but also so he could hear her above the show.

Ahkmenrah gulped down the gathering saliva in his throat.

He waited till he was calmer before speaking again to her.

"So...what do you think?" Ahkmenrah purposefully leant in close to her again and whispered against the shell of her ear, the same way she had done to him, "Is it as you'd hoped?"

For a while, she did not move, but carried on gazing at the beautiful colours coming out towards her.

"It's like," she began to describe it, sounding slightly breathless as if exhilarated beyond all belief, "it's like staring at a snowstorm coming at you when you're driving. It's so...it's beautiful."

Ahkmenrah didn't really pay attention to much of the show. He'd seen it before many times, but now, he found something wonderful to look at.

A short while later...

"That was...my head is still reeling." Suzanne was fixed with a permanent goofy grin on her face as they walked out of the large room, stepping aside to let other' in a hurry, go before them.

"Mine was like that the first time I'd ever seen it to. It' not something easily described but...well, you said it perfectly in there." Ahkmenrah cleared his throat and looked to either side of him, trying to come off as nonchalant.

"Yes, I almost forgot what I said," Suzanne pushed the long hairs that were escaping from her ponytail away from her face, "but...there's only one other way to describe it and I'd feel a bit silly if I used the words I'd wanted to."

"I don't mind. Please," Ahkmenrah gave her a small, encouraging smile, "tell me?"

Suzanne looked around but found no one nearby actually eavesdropping in on their conversation, who could easily judge her.

"When it started, it was like slowly drifting into sleep. Almost like a dream where you are flying higher and higher. It takes you somewhere deep in your imagination and," she looked down and placed her hand to the middle of her shirt, "you can feel it in hear. It takes your breath away, gives you butterflies and makes your heart beat so fast. Like running a marathon or watching a horror movie."

Ahkmenrah stared, dumbfounded at the way she had described such a strong feeling. He'd always felt like putting it into words for other', but couldn't of put it better than she had done.

"Urm, excuse me? Hello there," A familiar British voice interjected into their friendly atmosphere, "sorry to interrupt, it's just I have just been asked for your location."

They turned to the 'intruder' who had shattered their little bubble they'd been in.

"Dr. McPhee." Ahkmenrah controlled his sigh of frustration, suspecting what was coming next.

"Yes, it's me, now I was just asked my a group of people where you were, and when I directed them there, you were not in your allocated place...or even floor," Dr. McPhee looked around him and signalled to where they had just exited, "I don't really think that the stars have much to do with you mate, sorry."

"Well, actually, according to history, the stars had a lot-" Suzanne teetered off when McPhee placed his hand up to stop her.

"Yes, yes, BUT he's not supposed to be HERE. HE," He signalled toward' Ahkmenrah and then pointed at the floor, "is supposed to be downstairs. So...ya' know, go there."

Ahkmenrah turned to Suzanne to say something, but McPhee tapped his watch and pulled a 'I don't think so' face.

The young man sighed dejectedly.

"Sorry, I will see you later, I hope."

"Yes, see you later, Ahk." Suzanne gave a brief, warm smile to him before quickly turning an fleeing before McPhee told her off for dawdling.

Ahkmenrah, unfortunately did not see her again that night. But he did go to sleep in the early hours of the morning, picturing her smiling and rapturous face, surrounded by swirling and ever-changing colours. He especially loved her, bathed in yellow.


	4. To The rescue

~Chapter 4: To the rescue~

Ahkmenrah bypassed people who were looking at him as if to ask for a picture.

He had felt nervous the whole night and luckily, it was closing time. The last lot of people dawdled about, taking picture', finding lost friends and buying stuff at the gift shop.

Ahkmenrah would have happily agreed if he were in a better mood, but anyone near him could sense his frustration rippling off of him.

It had been a week since Suzanne' last visit.

After separating after the Journey to the Stars show, Ahkmenrah had only talked to her briefly at the end of the night. He heard from Larry the next day the he and Tess had dropped Suzanne off at her father' house. He reassured Ahkmenrah that Tess and he had personally spoken to the man, who apologised for everything and seven invited them inside. Ahkmenrah heard how the house was clean and how Suzanne' mother had passed away when she was a little girl, but he still couldn't help but be nervous. Larry then told him that Suzanne had mentioned that she would come by in a few days to show everyone she was ok.

After five days, Tess had returned to the house but came away, telling the two that Suzanne would not open the door for her and told her to go, because she was busy cleaning. Tess also alerted the police, but they said that at the time they went, only the father was home and Suzanne had been in her bedroom, asleep with a bad cold.

Yesterday, she said how she knocked numerous times on the door and peered in the windows, but was ignored, even though a car was in the driveway and a TV was blaring from inside.

Ahkmenrah had waited until tonight and was tempted to leave when he'd heard the news then and there. But instead, the three concocted a plan. Tess would stay behind, helping to clean up with Nicky, and if Dr. McPhee questioned them, they'd say they were waiting for the guys to get back with coffee and take-out.

And Ahkmenrah and Larry would drive out to where Suzanne lived and personally see for themselves what was going on.

Of course, before they could go anywhere, Ahkmenrah had a feeling that Suzanne' father would more than likely close the door on their face' straight away if Ahkmenrah stayed in his formal robes.

"Hey, there you are," Larry moved aside from the doorway he'd been standing in and signalled Ahkmenrah inside the staff room, "I found some clothes, sorry if they don't fit, but hopefully, you know, they'll do."

Larry left Ahkmenrah to undress and the young man was glad he had, as he quickly stripped and almost frantically attempted to cloth himself without looking at what he was doing. He thought he'd made good time, but before reaching the door, had to take off his jumper and put it the right way out and right way round and then tie his shoelaces he had forgotten about.

"Come on, we have a good couple of hours before the boss gets suspicious."

Ahkmenrah zipped up his jacket and marched out behind Larry as they bid goodbye to Tess. He briefly looked around and noticed everyone staring at him. He did think he must have looked a little odd. But at least he felt comfortable. And he knew he would be a lot warmer than if he was wearing his robes.

As they got outside, he pulled the collar of the jacket higher and was glad he'd been right about it, appreciating the extra warmth.

Larry opened his door for him and ran around to other side of the car as Ahkmenrah and he climbed in at the same time.

"Seatbelt," Larry quickly buckled himself in, Ahkmenrah following suite, "first night out on the town...sorry it can't be something more exciting."

"Tonight is not about excitement Larry," Ahkmenrah watched as Larry started the car and backed up so he had room to turn around, "it's about helping Suzanne. I just hope we've made it in time."

"Think positively, she's probably awaiting her white knight to rescue her as we speak."

Ahkmenrah hoped so.

A short while later...

The trip hadn't been too long. It'd been a 20 minute drive to Suzanne' street. As they pulled up outside, Ahkmenrah had a good look at her house. Small, white and covered in snow, It looked like every other American house he had seen. But he knew not to judge something by it's outside appearance, as what lurked within could hold a terrible secret.

He followed Larry up the short path and slowly up the icy steps, standing just behind Larry as he knocked on the door.

He'd heard the TV inside suddenly quieten before footfalls came from the other side and the door opened. Ahkmenrah had been expecting the figure. The man was well into his fifties, his brown hair splattered with streaks of grey and his beard unkempt. His clothes were scruffy and he looked like he'd just been woken up. His left hand still held a half empty bottle of some brown liquid.

"I told you before buddy, Suzanne is not well," his voice slurred and he didn't sound very happy to see Larry, "she's asked for no visitors!"

"I know that sir, and we respect that, but truly, we're her friends and we just want to make sure she is ok." Larry was calm and tried to rationalise with the man, whilst Ahkmenrah peered over his shoulder to look down the hallway. He saw a small, fragment of light against the wall, suddenly disappear, as if a door had suddenly closed.

"You are not her friends, you helped my daughter when she ran away from home," the man sneered at Larry and then Ahk, "I could call the police on you two right now for trespassing and harassment."

Ahkmenrah could no longer bite his tongue.

"Sir, we just wish to see if Suzanne is al right, surely, that's not a crime, is it?"

The man, not even surprised at Ahkmenrah speaking up, scowled at him.

"Listen you, I don't want you or anyone from that museum near my daughter," the man stepped backwards and grabbed the edge of the door, "if you knock on my door again, I WILL call the police."

Larry was going to speak again, but he stepped back as the wind from the door shutting pushed him back.

"We can't force our way in- hey where are you going?" He turned to see Ahkmenrah going around the left side of the house , glad the gate had been left open.

Ahkmenrah didn't really want to give up, nor did he want to talk to that man again.

"Larry," he whispered over his shoulder, making sure that the man inside could not hear him, "distract him, I'll find her."

He didn't even give Larry a chance to reply, disappearing down the side.

He crept underneath the closest window, knowing it was the one leading into the living area where Suzanne' father was lurking and quickly over to the small, middle one.

Judging by the distance he'd looked whilst glimpsing past the man, he thought that this room was the best bet in finding Suzanne.

He carefully glimpsed inside, looking around the darkened room and squinting to try to make out everything. Bed. Desk. Chair. A chest of drawers.

Finally, he spotted a small, crumpled figure, sitting on the floor by her closet door, her knee' pulled up to her chest and her face hidden.

He could see she was slightly shaking and heard Larry and Suzanne' father begin to talk again at the front of the house.

Ahkmenrah tapped on the window ever so lightly, knowing if he was caught or heard by her father, then not only would the man call the police, but it could play out a lot worse for Suzanne. He saw her still and lift her head up slowly, the darkness in the room meant he could not see her face clearly. She raised a hand and waved it towards him, though not in invitation, but waving him away.

He could not hear her voice, but knew she was telling him to leave.

But he couldn't. He wouldn't. Not now he'd seen first hand what the brute was like. And how she was sitting there, even more afraid and upset than the first time he'd met her.

He could still hear Larry trying to calm the man down at the door and rationalise with him and thought the best course of action was to try and draw as much attention away from himself as he could. He choose not too break the window but placed his hand against the frame and tried not to get wince as his cold hands met even colder glass.

He pushed upwards as hard as he could and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a budge. Although it wasn't that much, he managed to pry open the small gap of the window with his fingertips, Suzanne not budging from her position as he opened it fully.

"Suzanne, are you hurt?" Ahkmenrah was surprised at the desperation in the question in his own voice, but shook it off as the stress of the night.

Suzanne tilted her head slightly upwards, but still did not reveal her face, though Ahkmenrah could tell she had been crying.

"Please, please just go, Ahk. Please," she tried not to whimper as she whispered as loudly as she felt confident enough to, to him, "Ahk , please go. If he catches you here, he'll just make it bad for you and he'll be even angrier."

Ahkmenrah felt another tug at his heart, something a lot stronger than the first night he'd met her. He looked around and saw that no one was around, hearing her father' and Larry' voices still quarrelling on the front porch. He'd never hoisted himself into anything before, but tried to do it as gracefully and quietly as he could. When he eventually managed to place one foot on the floor, he grabbed hold of the radiator, a little shocked to find it was off and the room was as cold as it was outside. He stood straight and crept over to Suzanne, quickly kneeling in front of her.

"Suzanne," he placed his hand out in front of him and gently touched the back of her', "Suzanne you can trust me, if something' happened-My God."

When his hand had touched hers, she eventually looked up to face him and the sight startled the word' away.

Along with her original wounds still fresh, a long, red and bloody gash marred her cheek, along with a purple bruise forming her right eye and temple.

"Look what he done to me," she grimaced and more tears fell from her face and she turned her head back down, "I made him mad and I done this. Please Ahk, go before you make it worse."

Suzanne heard Ahkmenrah inhale sharply but did not look up, in fear he too was mad. But the next moment, his hands were pulling her arms apart and he placed' both his palms against her wet face. She couldn't look away as he kept a firm quick and she looked into his eye, full of sadness and determination.

"Suzanne, this is not your fault," his voice was gentle but still a little stern, "you are not responsible for your father' actions."

She made to speak again, to argue with him, but she was silenced as his hands released her face and instead, he pulled her body against his. The side of her face was pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around her back tightly, protectively. For a moment, she stilled, unsure of what she wanted, until her hand' moved of her own accord. She clung onto his coat tightly and her eye' stung, as for the first time, in a long time, she was being comforted when she needed it.

"Suzanne, please get up, I'm not leaving without you." Ahkmenrah sounded so far away and yet so close, his voice breathy as he tried to control his racing heart. He was sure, with her head right to it, she could easily hear it thumping wildly.

Instead, she pulled away and looked at him, her tears stopping and she sniffed once.

"Ok."

She whispered and nodded, allowing Ahk to quickly pull her to her feet.

"We'll go to Tess'..is there anything you need?" He hurriedly whispered as he heard the front door slam down the hallway, meaning that Larry and Suzanne' father were done arguing.

She sensed his worry and reached quickly for her black bag on her bed.

"Just this."

On impulse, his hand shot out and grabbed hers when her eyes widened in terror. The footsteps came loudly down the hallway and drew closer to her room.

Suzanne allowed him to pull her to the window and he wouldn't stand for any argument as he practically shoved her to the window, Suzanne doing it as quickly as she could, not caring if it was a slightly ungraceful landing.

Ahkmenrah was half way out the window when he heard her father jingle the keys and place them in the lock of her door. He was sure that he would have fully fallen out of the window, if it hadn't been for a sudden strong grip on him, preventing his body hitting the ground.

"Come on buddy," Larry steadied Ahkmenrah as they both stumbled backwards until he managed to get his feet right, "before the big boy gets here."

They hadn't even fully managed to de tangle themselves from on another before they quickly ran to the car. The last thing Ahkmenrah heard from the house was the yell of Suzanne' father, cursing her and yelling at her to come back.

Fortunately, Suzanne was already at the car and looked ready to run for her very life. She opened the door and Ahkmenrah practically jumped in behind her, shutting the door and immediately turning to the driver' seat to find Larry starting the car.

"Hurry Larry." Ahkmenrah did not wish to rush his friend, but a light came on in the window by the door and a shadow moved across it.

"Yeah, already ahead of you," Larry pushed his down on the accelerator and turned the wheel, "Seatbelts."

Ahkmenrah did not have to be told twice and quickly clicked in his belt buckle, turning to Suzanne, who was not only belted in, but a lot closer than he'd originally noticed.

Her body was still pressed to his side and her hand clung onto his coat, but her eye' were gazing out the back of the car where she could see her father just run out of the house.

Ahkmenrah shifted his hand and clasped it into hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She turned around and met his gaze, a look in her eye that Ahkmenrah could not distinguish.

She looked so thankful and exhausted, but something else glistened in her eye. He was so close, he could feel her heart beating in the pulse in her hand and it matched his.

A sudden bump and they looked towards Larry, who had swerved to miss something and they clung onto one another for the rest of the trip, Ahkmenrah not letting go of her hand.


	5. Healing Time

~Chapter 5: Healing time~

Back at Tess'...

As the bedroom door opened, Ahkmenrah leapt up from his seat ready to receive the news.

"She's ok now," Tess came forward with an empty cup in her hand, shutting the door quietly behind her, "she's had some Melatonin. Won't hurt her, but she'll sleep like a baby."

Ahkmenrah nodded and, with Larry patting him on the side of the arm, was encouraged to sit back down in his seat.

After being bundled into the car, and numerous shocks occurring throughout the journey (such as various police sirens suddenly going off loudly or a truck resembling Suzanne' father' nearly hitting them) Suzanne became a lot worse. She couldn't stop crying and eventually, just before they arrived at the museum, Suzanne seemed to have passed out in exhaustion. Ahkmenrah hadn't even allow Tess' to pull her out of his arms, protecting her as he felt he should. They'd closed up and, when finally getting Suzanne too come round, made their way to Tess', because Suzanne' only words were, 'Not the hospital'.

Ahkmenrah hadn't even realised he had lifted her up until they tried to manoeuvre her out of the car and up the stairs to Tess' apartment. Suzanne appeared to be somewhat conscious, but her legs didn't seem to support her when she walked, and it was when Tess attempted to grab her side and hold her up with Ahkmenrah, he realised that they wouldn't get her up the stairs. He had shifted her weight and lifted her up, surprised at how light she was. He waited for Tess to open the door and peered at Larry, who was coming up the steps behind them.

"Tess, you run up and get your door and some drinks read," he had said, "come on, one step at a time."

Ahkmenrah had carried her up the stairs, glad Larry was behind him, because he found it difficult to concentrate. He kept pulling her closer when she seemed to slip a little and looked down at her face as she began to cry quietly too herself.

Making it into Tess' place, he was signalled quickly through into a bedroom and carefully laid Suzanne onto the prepared quilt.

After five minutes of fussing and trying to get her calm, Tess had walked the two boys out and ordered them to wait.

Larry and Ahkmenrah had not said a single word when they sat down, choosing instead to sit in silence, worry and tension thick in the atmosphere around.

"Ahkmenrah, I know you're nervous," Tess gave him a very 'motherly' look, "but she's ok. The scar on her face isn't that bad and she was just a little exhausted, it's natural. I'm going to make you two some coffee. Sit down and relax for five minutes, it's been a long night."

Ahkmenrah placed her face in his hands and took a deep breath in.

"She's right, you know. About relaxing."

Ahkmenrah looked up from behind his hands and turned to look at Larry.

"I know...I know it's stressful and this is probably the first time something like...this," Larry signalled to the door and then between the two of them, "has happened to you but, you know, it's not going to do anything helpful for Suzanne, if you're, you know, all panicky and worry yourself."

Ahkmenrah did want to argue, but Larry had a point.

"Yes, I'm not quite sure what to do in this situation." He leant back in the seat and mirrored Larry' 'Slumped' pose, finding it very comfy.

"Yeah, if you want, I can drive you back to the museum. I gotta' go anyway and call Nicky and explain to Erica the emergency." Larry stood up and waited, hands going to his jacket pockets to look for the keys he'd tucked inside.

"No, no I-I don't think I can go just yet," the thought of leaving Suzanne alone, even if it was for a short while, made him feel slightly panicky again, "I just-Larry I can't go. I don't know why, I just can't."

Larry let out a sigh and sat down again, this time face Ahkmenrah and rubbing his hands together.

"I know why," Larry looked quickly over his shoulder to where he could just see Tess in the kitchen, "you care about her, it's obvious. I'm guessing this is the first time you've felt...strongly about someone you've only known for a short time?"

Larry was giving him a look, as if already knowing the answer, but Ahkmenrah nodded anyway.

"I urm-...I had the same thing," he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder to where Tess was, "knowing someone for a short period of time and yet...you feel a connection. And it's strong and you-you can't let them go."

Ahkmenrah recalled Larry' story of the Smithsonian, vaguely remembering him briefly mention an Amelia Earhart, whom Jebediah later told he'd 'gotten to second base' with. It was the slightest flicker in Larry' eye as if he was thinking of her right then.

"I've never known a girl like her before," Ahkmenrah shut his eyes briefly, recalling the way she smiled at him and described the show they'd watched together, "she says things that are so true and puts things in perspective whilst I seem to ramble on in any conversation now."

Larry' snorted softly and patted Ahkmenrah' clothed arm.

"Girls do that to you."

"Girls do what?" Tess came in with two hot steaming mugs, shining bright and yellow and flowery.

"We were just talking about how men seem a lot more dumber when we don't know what we're talking, and how woman always sound much smarter." Larry smiled at Tess, who giggled in response.

"Well, true as that may be," she cast a glimpse to her bedroom door, "we still need to discuss important things. I think...I think Suzanne should stay here. For the moment anyway."

Ahkmenrah watched as she cautiously ran the idea by Larry, who didn't seem to have any problem with it.

"No, no, that's fine, of course she can stay with you. I mean, it's a great alternative."

"I just hope she goes for it," Tess bit her lip looked at Larry a little concerned, "when I dropped her off before, I offered her a place, but she refused, saying she didn't want to take advantage of me and chose to go back to her father."

"No!" Ahkmenrah shook his head and lowered his voice when he realised he'd yelled slightly, "No, we can't let that. Larry, I don't want her back at that house. I can't-"

"Woah, easy," Larry put his hands up to calm him down, "it's ok, she's not going back. The alternative I meant was her going to a home or child protection."

"Listen," Tess now addressed Ahkmenrah directly, leaning over the coffee table slightly to get closer to him, "I know you're worried. If you like, you can stay for another hour or so and sit in with her. And then, I can drive you back to the museum, how's that sound?"

Ahkmenrah nodded and gazed at Larry, who seemed to sense two sets of eyes on him.

"Oh, Me? No, no that's fine by me. I can actually go now and then-you know. Go." He stood quickly and practically skipped over to the door, Tess following after, but not before whispering over her shoulder.

"She won't wake, it'll be ok."

Ahkmenrah turned toward' the door, allowing the couple a private moment to themselves as they departed ways. Slowly opening the door and making sure he didn't creak, he stepped in slowly and looked over at the 'lump' on the bed. Too call Suzanne a lump was true, because she was so engrossed within her blanket, that she couldn't really be seen.

Ahkmenrah approached the side of the bed with the chair and finally saw her face against the pillow. He sat slowly down as he took her all in.

Her face has been cleaned by Tess and the cut didn't look so fierce, but the bruise was forming and becoming more dark and purple. A stray piece of hair obscured a side of her face and Ahkmenrah tentatively reached over and removed the strand, proving Tess' confession that Suzanne would not wake up.

He left his hand where it was and slowly, stroked her UN-marred cheek.

He felt like he should talk to her.

To say something, but he truly couldn't think of a word of comfort to say to her. He chose to instead, continue stroking her cheek and watching her face, at last looking peaceful.


	6. 1,2,3, And

~Chapter 6: 1,2,3, and~

"Listen, I know you want to see her, but this isn't a good idea," Larry put his hands up in front of him as Ahkmenrah stepped closer, "Dr. McPhee will see you and he's already warned me once tonight, not too let you leave."

Ahkmenrah sighed and shut his eyes, recalling everything from the previous night.

Ahkmenrah had remembered laying his head to by Suzanne' arm, his hand clasping hers and his other hand still by the side of her head. He had then been woken up by Tess, who had gently, but firmly told him it was time to go back to the museum. He didn't know how long he had slept for, but when he sat up straight, his back protested and he had too slowly detach himself from the girl.

Tess had let him say a private goodbye, Ahkmenrah leaning over and planting a brave, but chaste kiss on Suzanne' forehead. She didn't even stir and he walked away and straight to Tess' awaiting car.

When he'd woken up the next night, he realised he'd never given Larry his clothes back and an hour before the doors would open again to the public (they were given an hour to prepare everything and make it appear as though the late night opening was setting up) he was wearing the unfamiliar clothes and attempting to leave for a second time.

"Larry," he opened his eyes again and attempted to side step around the man, only to be quickly blocked, "I know I have put you in a difficult position, but I can talk to McPhee. All I need is to grab a taxi and go to Tess' and-"

"And then what?" Larry tried reasoning with him, "Yeah, you can catch a taxi all the way down there, but Suzanne might not be there. She might have changed her mind about the hospital. And I know, you just want to see her, but consider, she could still be suffering from exhaustion and getting plenty of rest. You've got to think ahead."

Ahkmenrah was glad they were in a slightly secluded area, with only a few stray animals walking past.

"I do not wish to think ahead Larry! I just want to see her!"

He hadn't meant to sound so angry, but after a few seconds in awkward silence and staring at Larry' unguarded, saddened expression, he realised he may have crossed the line.

"Ahk," Larry gave him the unfamiliar nickname and sighed to himself, "I know how you feel. I'm sorry I can't-...I can call Tess and see if Suzanne' up, then you can talk with her? How does that sound?"

Ahkmenrah nodded and watched as Larry dug around for his new cellphone. He distracted himself by admiring all the new addition' to the gallery hallway, including works by Browne and Kane he had always admired.

He turned around to see Larry smiling at him as he finished up his phone call.

"Ok...Ok see you soon."

Ahkmenrah walked forward when Larry' smile didn't fade.

"She's up. And she's coming here."

"Tonight?" Ahkmenrah knew it was tonight, but still could not fully conceive it.

"Yes, tonight."

A short while later...

Ahkmenrah had yet to change into his appropriate clothes. Larry had explained how Ahkmenrah' 'Girlfriend' was coming to see him after getting out of the hospital to Dr. McPhee, who seemed to actually understand and agreed to allow Ahkmenrah to take her to the 'staff only' area to talk with her.

He waited patiently, alone in the sitting room, when he heard footsteps approach and the door handle turn. He stood up quickly, resisting the urge to run up and open the door himself.

Suzanne was alone as she stepped in and flickered her glance to Ahkmenrah.

"Hi." Her greeting was small, but she gave him an awkward smile.

"Hello." He had hoped he hadn't made her uncomfortable with anything he may have done. He kept wondering if maybe the hug was a bad thing for her or she had woken up from her sleep the previous night and found him by her side.

"This is the second time I've seen you in normal clothes," Suzanne finally injected into the awkward silence, "I-I noticed yesterday, I just...ya' know, couldn't say anything."

"No, no," Ahkmenrah put his hands up to stop her encase she apologised, "perfectly understandable, it was a rather pressing time and you didn't really have time to-you know...check out my attire."

Suzanne smiled at him and stepped closer until she stood directly in front of him.

"I never thanked you," Suzanne' eyes became slightly watery, but she remained strong, "for last night. You came to get me and I didn't really express my gratitude to you. I've already thanked Larry, but not you."

Ahkmenrah put up his hand, unsure of what to do with it at first, before tentatively placing it upon her shoulder.

"Suzanne, there's no need," he shook his head when she looked ready to protest, "I-Myself and Larry, we care about you. You're a good friend and we knew we had to help."

For a moment, she looked ready to cry again. And he thought she would surely pull away from his hand, but instead, she slowly placed her hand on top of his.

"Can I-?" She bit her lip and looked very shy as she asked him, "Can I give you hug?"

Ahkmenrah was slightly stumped for a few seconds. And then he remembered she couldn't read his thoughts.

"Yes, Yes it's-it's fine." He tried to control his eagerness and the want to pull her forward and hold her viciously against him.

Instead, he let her slowly put her arms under his and weave around his back, her face turning to the side and pressing against his shoulder. His arms instinctively came up and wrapped around her back also, one hand rubbing and the other caught up in her hair, which was down and attempting to hide the marks on her face.

They didn't pull back straight away, and Ahkmenrah was glad of that.

"Tess leant me some make-up," Suzanne sighed against his shoulder, "I didn't really want to come hear with-..my face, but I needed to see you to say thank you."

"It's alright," Ahkmenrah moved his head so his mouth wasn't pressed against her scalp and caught a sniff of something absolutely delicious from her hair, "I was coming to see you, but I thought you may not want to be disturbed."

Suzanne pulled back but didn't fully step away, her arms coming up instead to squish between the two of their chest'.

"I wouldn't have minded," she looked up at him and smiled, before something flickered in her gaze and she turned her face away hastily, "poor you, I must look like a state."

"No," Ahkmenrah' hand came up and gently guided her chin back to look at him, "you don't. Suzanne, it's not your fault-"

She pulled away sharply and looked sad as she folded her arms in front of her and took a step back.

"Ahk," she called him his new name and realised that Larry must have passed it on to her, "it is my fault. It was."

"Suzanne, what could you have possibly done to receive treatment such as this?" He seemed a little big angry himself that she was taking the way she blamed herself so seriously.

"It iwas/i my fault Ahk," she turned to the side and looked down at her feet, "I made him angry. My dad...my dad suffers from alcoholism. He's had it ever since...ever since mum died."

Ahkmenrah sat down as she sat, on the opposite side of the room as he let her tell her story.

"When Tess brought me home, he'd apologised so much to her and me. When she left, he said he was going to get help and that he wouldn't do it again. A couple of nights went by and everything was fine, but I told him that I wanted to come here and see everyone and he told me I wasn't too see you guys any more," she moved her hair out of her face, before realising she was showing off her scars and let it fall back down, "I didn't want him to get mad again, so I promised him. But-but then the police came by. He told me to be quiet and we waited until they'd left. He then went out and got a case of beer. He...he got very drunk that night and I tried to stay out of his way but he came to my bedroom. He kept saying that I had called the police and wanted him to be locked up. When I started crying, he hit me once and I tried to run out. I shouldn't of done that. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back inside. He has a bowling trophy from a few years ago he always keeps on a little table and I knocked it off. He picked it up and said I was trying to break one of the only thing' he loves. So...he hit me with it."

Ahkmenrah restrained his anger but removed his finger' from the chairs arms when he found himself digging his nails in.

"I don't remember much after that, but he must have put me back in my room, because when I woke up, I was on my floor. He yelled at me to stay in there or he'd come and-...I'd regret it. I heard you knock at the door and I tried to sneak a peak, but I didn't want you to get in trouble. I thought...I thought if I could convince him that I would stay, he'd let me out again. I'm sorry, Ahk, I wasn't trying to get you in trouble."

Ahkmenrah stood up and walked over to Suzanne, who wasn't crying, but still whimpered at the memory. He got down on his knees in front of her and placed her hands over hers, where they rested on her knees.

"Suzanne, PROMISE me you won't go back there?"

Suzanne gazed up into his face and saw him looking at her, his voice pleading.

"Please? I don't want you to go back there or go near him. You can stay with Tess, I know Larry won't mind, but promise me, for now, you won't go near your father."

Suzanne looked ready to argue, but she sighed and nodded.

"You're right. You're absolutely right," She gave him a small, sad smile, "I promise. I won't go near my dad."

Ahkmenrah smiled back and gave her hands a small squeeze.

"I'll go talk to Larry." He went to stand up but Suzanne shook her head.

"No need," she allowed him to move and shuffled over on the sofa so he could sit down beside her, "Tess actually offered last night. Well...she didn't really offer, but rather told me. It was a deal between me and her. I wouldn't go home and she wouldn't call the police."

She caught Ahkmenrah' disapproving gaze.

"I've already talked with her about this; he's my dad and he's-he's sick. He's been this way for years and he's not getting better. I just-I can't do that to him. Please don't ask me to?"

Ahkmenrah could not refuse her pleading look.

"I won't," his hand came up and stroked the side of her head, "I won't Suzanne."

She sighed happily and looked a little bit cheerier than what she had done.

"I've been talking with Tess and she's gonna' take me to school every morning," she practically beamed at the next bit of news, "And Larry said he'd have a word with Dr. McPhee. He's gonna' see if I can get a placement here for school to gain experience. It may just be cleaning, but I can get started early at least."

Ahkmenrah did have to return to work eventually, but left Suzanne to fill out some paperwork with Dr. McPhee. He spent the rest of the night, answering questions, directing people to wherever they needed to go and gossiping to Dexter, who wanted to know why he was wearing such a goofy grin.


	7. Getting to know all about you

~Chapter 7: Getting to know all about you~

Time had seemed to pass by so quickly for Ahkmenrah. For three weeks now, he had gotten into a new routine.

Instead of 'Get up, get dressed, make sure everyone else is up and everything in order, greeting guests, giving tours, talking with Larry and Tess, saying goodbye to Guests and helping to clean up before going back to sleep', his routine had changed somewhat.

Get up, get dressed, go and see Suzanne, help her prepare her duties, giving tours, greeting guests, Helping Suzanne chaperone the small children and take them on tours, saying goodbye to guests, helping Suzanne clean up and talk till she had to go home to Tess and he went to bed.

And he did not mind that he always went to bed rather late.

In fact, he rather enjoyed it.

They'd been having small chats and regular discussions, all the while, Ahkmenrah noticing a change in her character. She was a lot brighter and bubbly and although they did not talk of her father, he would occasionally catch her looking at her reflection on a surface and looking away quickly, as if trying not to look at her healing scars.

After one of the most hectic night' of the year so far, the place was almost completely tidy. Unfortunately, due to the fact that the majority of people coming had been small kids, Ahkmenrah hadn't been able to get much time alone with Suzanne.

He found her upstairs, attempting to calm down the 'actors' that were the cavemen and trying to clean up.

He approached from behind and signalled for them to pick up their stuff, making sure Suzanne did not see. The cavemen understand and immediately began to pick up bits of foam and rubbish and hide it behind the scenery of their little corner.

Suzanne sighed and turned around, her eyes widening in surprise at Ahkmenrah' presence.

"Hey," she smiled and pulled her hair back into a ponytail as it fell into her face, "I didn't hear you."

Ahkmenrah greeted her to a smile and held out his hand.

"I wanted to surprise you," he was sure he was grinning like a fool as she placed her hand into his, "come on, Dr. McPhee left early."

He lead her past the corridor and up the stairs, everybody bidding them a good evening along the way and attempting some degree of normality whilst Suzanne was watching.

"Where are you taking me?" She laughed good naturedly and trusted him, choosing to be playfully pulled along instead of walking next to him.

"Well," Ahkmenrah got to the 'no access' wings and carried on walking, "we saw Journey to the stars together. I thought you'd enjoy looking at them with me. Possibly more enjoyable without the vibrating chairs and sudden loud noises."

He heard her giggle but didn't look back, picturing her small blush instead. He pushed open the door which lead to the roof and stepped outside into the refreshing, cold air.

"Oh, it's cold. Aren't you going to freeze in that costume?" Suzanne came to his side, her hands warming up her arms and looking at him like he was very brave. Or possibly a bit silly.

Truthfully, he didn't truly feel the cold all that much. He supposed it was always part of the magic that came with the tablet.

But he didn't like the idea of her staying out too long. He stepped forward and placed his hands upon hers, stilling the rubbing motion.

"If you let me?" He gently gripped her arms and pulled her towards him, Suzanne' going perfectly voluntarily into his arms. He felt her hands touch his bare stomach for a moment and she gasped.

"Ahk, how are you so warm?" She asked, but he looked down and saw the playful expression on her face, "I wish I had your super power!"

They shared the small laugh together and Ahkmenrah craned his neck up to look at the night sky.

"I can see Orion' belt." He commented an felt her shift, looking up at the exact same place.

"Oh yeah," she smiled when he looked back down at her next comment, "that was my mother' favourite constellation. Well, the story of him anyway. Did you know, he was a friend of Artemis and when he died, she created the constellation in tribute to him?"

"Yes...Suzanne," Ahkmenrah shook his head in disbelief, not believing he was about to speak the way he was towards her, "I want you to teach me things."

"Me? What can I possibly teach you? You're in a museum, you can find out everything!" She giggled, thinking he was joking or playing around with her.

"Ah, that is true, however, I wish to know about today's society. I haven't watched television for about three years, and the last time I did, I was in a room watching a black and white film with a very silly man in a dirty suit and moustache. Although he was rather amusing." He smiled at the memory.

"Charlie Chaplin."

"Yes. Odd, but quite amusing really." He shifted and grabbed the hem of his 'shiny cape' (as it was nicknamed by her and the young kids who visited) to wrap around her, insulation more warmth.

"Well...what else could I teach you? I mean...you have friends here...and parties even!"

"Sometimes, I like to be alone, but it's awfully boring being alone...with nothing to do. I can't even sing a song I like."

"Ah...I don't think you'd like my music."

"Why? It's not that dreadful stuff I heard on someone' far too loud headpieces once is it? I was trying to give a talk a couple of weeks ago and when I asked for the child to turn it down, he said, 'Yo dog, I ain't turnin' down my tunes' for nobody, ya' get me?'" He grimaced at his terrible interpretation of the teenage boys American accent but smiled again as Suzanne snorted in amusement.

"I'm sorry but that was quite amusing."

"Oh Yes...you were there as well."

He'd remembered her standing in the background and although he was attempting to concentrate, she was purposefully pulling face' too distract him, laughing with the children in the back as well in good humour.

For a while, she didn't say anything, looking up again to stare happily at the stars.

Ahkmenrah didn't want to stare at her, but was finding it difficult not too just look down and gaze into her face.

"I always like escaping here. It's...different from my life. Everything seems...well, seemed magical. And now I know, it actually is."

Ahkmenrah did look down at that remark.

"I know it sounds silly, but I can feel the magic," she sighed and looked away, "I mean, I found you and Larry and Tess and know I have new friends here. It sometimes hard talking to the actor' because they always remain in character but...it's wonderful."

"Yes," Ahkmenrah took a clam, relaxing breath, glad the secret was not blown, "indeed it is. Everywhere I have ever been and I truly feel this place is indeed my home."

"You never told me where you were born," Suzanne smiled politely and placed her palms flat against Ahkmenrah' clothed chest, "I've been wanting to know but kept forgetting to ask."

"I was born in Egypt," He decided to tell the truth, just obviously, not the whole truth, "I grew up there until I went to-...study at Cambridge. I've been too a lot of other museums as a guide and finally, ended up here."

"You studied at Cambridge? England?" She looked a little taken aback.

"Yes, is something wrong?" He looked down at Suzanne' who switched from taken aback to a little surprised.

"...I was born there. My father and mother moved here when I was five. My Dad convinced my mother to move back to his home town." She smiled at him and they both reflected on the coincidence.

"Yes, you're accent is...interesting." He'd recalled hearing a strange twang to her accent whenever she said certain words or spoke extraordinarily fast to someone.

"Girls teased me about my accent, so I tried to teach myself not to talk that way any more. It's difficult when I'm not concentrating or talking with my father, I sometimes slip up. Is that a bad thing? Too want to disguise it?" She bit her lip, looking a bit worried.

"Not at all," He smiled down at her and pulled her closer as she gave a small shiver, "I find it...quite nice."

She blushed again, but instead of looking away and up at the stars, she held his eye contact.

The smile faded from her lips and she looked worried. And Ahkmenrah was sure he looked the same. He know realised that he was holding her against him and they were both warm and looking at one another, as if waiting for something to happen.

Ahkmenrah' head slowly lowered and he kept his eyes on Suzanne' face. He noticed her breath sharpen as his lips ghosted over hers and he stayed there for a brief moment, awaiting for her to pull away.

She never did.

His lips came down as her lips came up and their mouths connected in the briefest, and softest kiss.

A sudden horn startled them and they jumped apart, like two cats caught in the headlights in the midst of a scrap. A truck screeched to a halt for a few seconds by the side of the building before driving off again, a smaller vehicle heading in the opposite direction.

Ahkmenrah gazed at Suzanne, shocked at what he'd just done and the way his heart seemed to attempt to burst out of his ribcage. Suzanne' hand had come up to touch her lips, as if burnt by the feel of his lips against hers.

Ahkmenrah stepped forward, unsure of whether he was going to kiss her again, or hold her close and reassure her that he wouldn't do it again unless she asked.

He didn't get the opportunity to get close enough.

"I have to go." She squeaked and dashed past him and straight out the door and back down the stairs, ignoring his plea for her to stop.

He stood there, in the cold night' air, finally feeling a chill creep up his spine.

For the first time since awakening in the museum, he felt as if he had truly messed up.


	8. Light as a feather, stiff as a board

~Chapter 8: Light as a feather, stiff as a board~

Three days later...

Ahkmenrah was feeling miserable. And not just sad, or slightly unhappy, but miserable.

He hadn't talked to Suzanne since that night on the roof and every time he had attempted to go talk to her, she had run off in the opposite direction. Soon, he got the message and gave up trying.

Even Larry and Tess couldn't help. They'd attempted to have them 'bump into one another' but Suzanne always claimed sickness and dashed off. Tess had sworn to speak with her, but meanwhile, it was up to Larry to try to cheer Ahkmenrah up.

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong." Larry leant casually alongside Ahkmenrah, who was 'taking his break' so as not to attract attention to himself, slouching in despair in the corner. They'd made a rule that whenever he was on break, Dr. McPhee would know because Ahkmenrah' hat would be off. And Ahkmenrah was currently tugging at his hair with his hands.

"I know you're trying to reassure me Larry, but you've said that about five times within the last hour," Ahkmenrah sighed and clunked the back of his head on the wall behind him, "I just...I just wish I knew how I could make it up to her."

"Maybe if you tell me what happened, I could help?" Larry asked quietly and hopefully.

Ahkmenrah shut his eyes and thought too himself.

He hadn't told Larry or anyone about the kiss between himself and Suzanne and he hadn't planned to. The situation was becoming desperate and whenever he thought of that night, his chest tightened instinctively. It had been such a perfect moment and yet, could it have all been one big mistake on her part to kiss him?

"Larry...Suzanne and I...we're good friends." Ahkmenrah opened his eyes and looked at Larry who nodded and seemed to contemplate something.

"Yeah, I know that, urm," Larry took a small breath as if about to reveal something to Ahkmenrah, "the thing is...Tess talked to Suzanne...it's not clear and she didn't really say anything but I'm guessing...did you two...talk?"

The awkwardness of the entire conversation actually made Ahkmenrah' cheeks heat up with embarrassment. He felt like digging himself into a hole.

"We did," he tried not to grit his teeth, "it didn't end well."

"Well, here's another chance for you to end it right."

Ahkmenrah looked at Larry who stared straight ahead and waved to someone. Ahkmenrah turned just in time to catch eye contact with Suzanne. In what could have only been a few seconds, felt like eternity before Suzanne blushed, looked away and made a hasty retreat to the female lavatories. Tess shrugged her shoulder' at Larry and followed quickly after a fleeing Suzanne, leaving Larry to look at a (now, much more so than he originally was) very sad king.

Meanwhile...

"OK," Tess made sure it was just her and Suzanne at the moment before she began her speech, "I know, we've known each other for a short while, but I like to think we finally get to trust one another."

Suzanne looked up from where she'd been staring into the sink, looking sadly at Tess.

"I'm sorry, I know I want to tell you, but I-"

"No, Suzanne listen," Tess stepped forward and placed her hands on her Suzanne' shoulders, "I know you think we can't talk but we can. I'm not going to make fun of you and I've been where you are before. I know you have feelings for Ahk and you don't know how to express them. And I can tell something happened. Please, tell me. I just want to help."

Suzanne couldn't deny Tess as she looked at her so sadly and pleading.

She sighed and looked away, embarrassed at her predicament.

"A few nights ago, me and Ahk," she paused and bit her lip, unsure of whether or not to phrase it the way she was thinking, "we were talking on the roof and..he kissed me."

She looked at Tess, expecting to see anger (as she would expect from her father) but instead met with a sympathetic and understanding face.

"Did you want him to kiss you?"

Suzanne looked away again, almost ashamed at her own coyness.

"Yes," she took a breath and got her next sentence out all a rush, "but it's not that I didn't want him to kiss me, I liked it, but I'm scared he might think it was a mistake and that he just wants to be friends and I really like him and I don't know what to do."

Tess blinked a couple of times when Suzanne had eventually finished and examined her flushed expression.

"Well," Tess managed an awkward, nervous smile, "OK, I've not been in a predicament like yours the way you've described it, but I can tell you should do."

A little while later...

Ahkmenrah sighed too himself for the fifteenth time and strained a smile for the last few people around. Already, people were leaving knowing that within a few minutes the building would announce it was closing for the night. He'd managed to shake off Larry and push on with his tour, all the while, his heart hammering in his chest suddenly and violently whenever he caught sight of a girl whom he thought had a strong resemblance to Suzanne.

He walked around the entire floor, even venturing too visit the children being read to by Attila, but nothing could cheer him up that evening.

He decided to retire to his exhibit and went to place the 'magic rope' (as Larry dubbed it for Attila and some of the other' ) to prevent more people from visiting him that night.

"Ahk!"

He turned suddenly and saw Suzanne jogging quickly towards him to catch him up.

"Suzanne." He smiled and restrained himself from hugging her as she came to stand before him, a large smile on her red face.

"Can we-Can we talk?" She seemed a little out of breath and Ahkmenrah thought that maybe she'd been running. But he didn't care, he was just glad she had finally come to talk with him.

"Of course," he offered her his head on impulse and was relieved when she took it, leading her into the quiet exhibit and away from people staring, "Suzanne, I think it's important we talk about-"

"The other night? Yes, that's why I'm here," she grimaced and put her hands up in defence, "sorry for interrupting, bad habit. It's just, I really need to get something off of my chest."

Ahkmenrah nodded and let go of her hand as she fussed over her nails slightly, looking as if she was attempting to stop herself from biting them.

"Right, well," Suzanne kept looking between him and the floor as if trying to find the words she'd been rehearsing, "first of all, I would like too apologise. I ran away and I acted horrible when I didn't speak with you. It's just, I've never...well, you're my first...kiss, and I was nervous."

Ahkmenrah prevented himself from speaking but was sure the look of surprise was written all over his face.

"It's just, I liked it," she placed her cool hands on her hot cheeks and tried not to feel so flustered, "and I shouldn't of run away because I knew I gave off the wrong impression. Secondly; I wanted to ask you something and it's been difficult for me to gather the courage to do so."

Ahkmenrah wondered what it could be, but Suzanne had began pacing in front of him so he wondered if it was bad or good.

"Ahk...would you go out with me? I mean, on a date."

He was officially stumped for an answer. He wanted to say yes, but she kept speaking at that moment.

"It's just, I've always seen you here and thought it'd be nice for us to go out for a walk together, maybe to the films or even lunch somewhere?"

Ahkmenrah had been watching her bright optimism with his growing positive feelings, but the word 'lunch' and the realisation that she wanted too meet him during the day and outside the museum made his insides grow cold.

"Suzanne, I can't." he wanted so desperately to explain to her the best he could, but those where the first three words out of his mouth.

Suzanne' face instantly broke and no matter how hard she had tried to mask her expression with acceptance, her eyes became watery and threatened to spill over with tears.

"I-OK."

Ahkmenrah had heard the whimper in her voice and instantly regretted his choice of words.

"Suzanne, what I mean is-"

"No, no, I understand. It-it was just a mistake asking you. I-I thought," she looked away and hastily brushed away a betraying tear that escaped her eye, " Sorry, I misunderstood."

Ahkmenrah walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No, it's not that. Do you remember when you said this place was magical? Well it is," He wanted to reassure her, but realised he hadn't thought it out, "we all come alive at night but not the day. It's just the way things are, I can't change that."

Suzanne looked at him sadly and then her features turned to anger.

"I understand," she shrugged off his hands and turned away from him suddenly, "you don't have to make fun of me."

Ahkmenrah stood still as he watched her run off. Then he realised that his feet were not glued to the floor and dashed after her. But by the time he'd turned a corner, she was gone.

Outside...

Suzanne stepped outside in the crisp, cold air, watching her breath come out in front of her for a while. And then, she allowed the hot tears to spill out and covered her face to quieten her sobs.

She'd just confessed her feeling' to someone she truly cared for and for the first time, she'd been heartbroken so quickly.

She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself down.

It wasn't the end of the world. And she imagined that she'd push through.

And yet, here she was. Feeling like everything she'd built up came crashing around her. How one person, who had made her feel so safe, so secure, so...loved. How this one person, could mean so much too her.

"Suzanne."

She didn't turn around, but kept her back to the man and furiously wiped at her face.

"I said I was sorry," Suzanne tried desperately not too sound bitter, but was sure she still sounded like a desperate girl, "can we-can we please just pretend what happened back there never happened."

"Suzanne-"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship Ahk." Suzanne sniffed twice and willed herself not too start crying again.

She was suddenly jerked around when two strong, firm hands gripped her shoulder' and made her face him.

"Suzanne, please allow me to speak!"

She gazed into his determined (and slightly frustrated) expression.

She did indeed allow him to speak, keeping her lights firmly shut and her hands balled into fists at her sides, preventing her from pushing him away. He took a deep breath.

"Suzanne...what I meant in there," Ahkmenrah' expression softened and he looked at her, almost pleading for her to understand, "when I was talking about the magic of the place is what I meant it to be. When it's night time, it becomes magic-for everyone on the tours! Myself and all the other...exhibits here who work as guides are all on night shift. I work at night and sleep during the day."

Suzanne (although could feel the cold wind blow her hair manically about the place) suddenly felt heat creep up her neck, towards her face, as realisation hit her.

"So...you can't go out on...dates, because...you have no actual time to go out?" She already knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from him, her embarrassment giving way to slight relief.

"Yes. But I do wish to take you out...on a date," Ahkmenrah tested the word as if it were foreign on his lips and smiled at her, "It's just...what I was saying in there about not being to go out, it wasn't meant as a choice I have. I-I've adapted to the night shift and we can't swap our days round because we're so used to it and it will...what's the term that you use?" Ahkmenrah was impressed so far with his quick thinking and ad lib, but had genuinely ran out of steam.

Suzanne (although still a little embarrassed) thought for a moment.

"You're...biological clock would get...mess up? I think that's right," She smiled briefly, and realised that she still had to apologise, "Ahk, what I said in there-"

"It's al right, it was my fault," his hands moved to cup her cheeks and he looked at her earnestly, "Suzanne, I DO care about you."

"Oh."

"I care about you, much more so than just a friend would."

"Oh," she shook herself mentally to get something else out other then 'oh', "Yes."

Ahkmenrah smiled at her flustered state and decided to take a different course of action.

"Suzanne...with your permission...may I kiss you?"

For a moment, Ahkmenrah thought she'd jump away from him in fear. Her eyes widened and she stood stock still as if she'd just seen a very big spider crawling up his arm.

She blinked a couple of times and attempted to speak, but, finding she had no voice, nodded and shyly smiled at him.

Ahkmenrah took one step closer and kept his hands where they were. He lowered his mouth against hers as she tip-toed ever so slightly to reach him on the smaller step she was standing down on.

As before, their lips met in a slow, brief touch, testing the feel of one another' lips. But nothing interrupted them. A few seconds passed and Ahkmenrah shut his eyes (followed by Suzanne) and pressed down more firmly against her lips, Suzanne' hands coming up and holding onto the top of his arms.

Their lips parted for only a moment as they both breathed in and allowed warm breath to ghost over one another' skin.

Ahkmenrah pressed down again, his lips slightly parted and was pleasantly surprised too find hers accepting him just as eagerly.

He felt the slightest wipe of what he could only believe to be the tip of her tongue, before she quivered against him.

He pulled away and watched her open her eyes and attempt to focus on him.

"We should get you inside, it's cold out here." His hands dropped away from her face, but when her hands came down, they automatically found one another and linked their finger' together.

"I'm not cold." She whispered and smiled up at him, Ahkmenrah chuckling when he realised she'd quivered in excitement.

"Oh," he pressed a chaste kiss to her warm cheek and then at the corner of her mouth, " we best go inside or I shan't stop kissing you. Come. We can go tell Larry and Tess not too worry any more."

Suzanne shut her eyes and groaned loudly, her head falling forward and hitting Ahkmenrah' ceremonial collar (too which she silently went 'ow') as she grunted in despair.

"Oh God, if Tess hasn't talked to him yet, he's probably thinking how weird I've been acting."

He laughed again and she looked up, shaking her head and laughing along.

As they walked back inside, hand in hand, it hadn't dawned on them too look around to see if anyone may have been eavesdropping in on their conversation.

So they hadn't looked into a darkened corner of the empty back-lot, where the slightest light could be seen from the tip of a cigarette being smoked, followed by the sound of an empty bottle hitting the floor.

A little while later...

Suzanne opened her eyes and attempted to recall her thoughts. She focused her eyes on the ceiling above her and was a little shocked to see that it wasn't the same as the ceiling in Tess' apartment where she had been staying. She sat up and looked around, instantly recognising the office space of Dr. McPhee (who had luckily left before she'd obviously fallen asleep) and found herself covered in a blanket.

Time had passed so quickly and she tried to recollect what had happened.

After their make-up, they had gone in search of Larry and Tess, whom, in an urgent phone call to the hospital had dashed off. Teddy had then been left in charge as McPhee left with sudden sickness (onset of the flu that had indeed been going around) and collected everyone together to finish cleaning up (which Suzanne of course insisted on helping).

Ahkmenrah, perplexed at what to do, did not wish for Larry or Tess to come back from where they were tending to Larry' son Nick, who had apparently fallen over during a hockey match, but was not seriously injured. He also did not wish to ask McPhee to drive Tess home (due to the man actually having to get a taxi because his head hurt and affected his bad eyesight).

Luckily, for him, when Suzanne had finished her own job and went to sit down, she'd come down with a slight headache. When she and Ahkmenrah had retired to McPhee' office, allowing her to rest on the Couch there and Ahkmenrah to await by the phone, he had picked up a book and began to read too her. About a few pages in, he noticed her silence and found her fast asleep, exhausted from the stressful day she had. He had found a blanket and kissed her softly against her lips, head and cheek.

He'd sat at the end of the couch and just looked at her sleeping face, peaceful as she had pleasant dreams and he secretly hoped, they were about him.

Eventually, leaving a small note for Tess and Larry when they came too find her, he kissed her softly one last time, pulled the blanket up around her and eventually went off to retire for the day.

Suzanne, believing Ahkmenrah had left her here to go home, was only slightly disappointed, but picked up the nearby note left on the side of McPhee' table as she stood and stretched her legs.

'When she awakes, tell her I had to leave home and that you called to tell me.'

She wrapped the blanket up in a neat roll and stuffed it underneath the couch, unsure of what else she could do with it.

She looked outside the window and found that it was light and that snow was slowly beginning to fall again.

She made her way out of the office and towards the staff area to gather her things and call up a Taxi to take her home. She was planning on calling Tess or Larry to see how Nicky was, but stopped, noticing one of the animatronic display animals was wandering the hallway, back towards the room it usually inhabited.

She then heard a small amount of conversation around her and quietly walked down the hallway, turning the corner to the main reception area.

She was shocked to see 'Teddy' sitting astride his horse, chatting away to the animatronic dinosaur Rex, who was currently putting back a bone on his ribcage.

"And that my dear boy, is why you should never play polo when wild beasts are amongst you," he chuckled and craned his neck around, "of course, wild beasts that still eat you my boy."

"Teddy?"

Teddy froze up slightly and looked in shock as Suzanne walked towards him, but he quickly gathered his wits.

"Suzanne my dear, we all thought you had gone home?" He seemed a little nervous and flicked his gaze to the windows.

"No, there was an emergency, I think Larry and Tess are still at the hospital," she folded her arms and looked towards' Rex who was wagging his tail, "what are you still doing here? And why are all the animals still switched on?"

Teddy muttered something inaudible and then looked between her and the windows a couple of times.

"Oh...My dear," he sighed and smiled in resoluteness, "I suppose you had to find out some time. Sooner better than later I always say."

"Find out what?"

Teddy nodded at her and she could see he was struggling to get together a sentence to explain to her.

"My dear, I believe our resident Pharaoh was overheard the other night, talking to you about the magic of the museum?"

Suzanne shrugged her shoulder' and nodded at the same time.

"Well, yeah, he did, he also explained how you wouldn't swap your days and nights around because it would mess up everyone' biological clock and disrupt the magic that happened at night-"

"Yes, yes, sorry my dear, but we are pressed for time," Teddy got into a pose that Suzanne recognised as the one that the waxwork Teddy had whenever she visited during the day, "I'm sorry to rush it all, but everything our king has said to you...it is the truth. Do not doubt him my dear. And do not doubt your eyes. I will see you tomorrow, when hopefully we shall talk more. And now, do me a favour. Tell me if the sun rises?"

Teddy looked away from Suzanne and she scrunched her brow in confusion at his request. She did turn to the windows and saw the first rays of the sun, break through the clouds and shine into the museum, illuminating it with a soft, clean glow.

"The sun is out, for now, Teddy, but I don't see why-...Teddy?"

Suzanne looked towards Teddy who was now sitting very still astride the horse. Or, at least, he looked to be sitting still. In fact, to her, he looked frozen.

"Teddy?" She tried again and put out a hand to touch the horse he was sitting upon. She pulled back at the hard back beneath her hand and looked again at the horse.

The animal also, was now frozen in place, acting just like a waxwork' would.

Then it dawned on her.

It WAS a waxwork.

Both Teddy and his horse had now turned into the 'replica's' that the museum had.

Her attention turned towards Rex, remembering it's movement, but it to now seemed lifeless, as if it's gears had literally stopped working then and there.

Suzanne couldn't find any other words to sum up the current situation.

"Oh...Jiminy cricket."


	9. It's a Kind of Magic

~Chapter 9: It's a kind of magic~

The evening had started off as any other. Ahkmenrah was in a much better mood than he had been and Larry and Tess noticed it straight away.

Of course, they'd apologised as soon as he had woken up. Larry had stayed with Nicky for the night and Tess, unbeknownst to him, had actually fallen asleep on one of the hospital chairs outside, a nurse mistaking him for his mother. Nicky had woken his father up eventually to go home and rest and that his mother would arrive back from her business trip in the morning. By the time Larry and Tess got back to her apartment, they'd remembered about Suzanne, but when Tess drove frantically too get her, she found Suzanne just leaving the museum, ready to get into a taxi. Ahkmenrah was pleased that she was OK and gotten a ride home, but when she'd arrived today and spoken to him, she seemed so much more brighter than usual. Ahkmenrah at first thought it was because of their kiss, but she kept saying, whenever they got a moment, they should sit down and seriously talk about the magic of the museum. And Ahkmenrah felt something flutter in his chest that told him, maybe she was figuring it all out on her own.

He was just beginning a new story telling to a new group of people, when Suzanne walked quickly up too him and pretended to deliver him an important note.

She smiled professionally and walked away with the clipboard, Ahkmenrah nodding his head in apology to the group to briefly read the note.

'Break in five minutes. Meet me out in the special place to talk. X'

He smiled at the small 'x' she had left neatly at the bottom of the paper and carried on talking, being careful not to seem to eager to finish and rush his talk.

Outside...

Suzanne wrung her hands together nervously as she paced back and forth. She knew, that he knew, that she knew about the magic and yet, she was so sure that'd she'd bumble it up. After revealing to Tess and Larry she knew, she'd sworn them BOTH to secrecy, asking them to wait until she confronted Ahkmenrah herself. She know understand why he couldn't leave the museum and why he couldn't 'date' her during the day. She recalled the time he had come out to get her from her house and briefly waking up that night to discover Ahkmenrah was still there, fast asleep and guarding her into the early hours of the morning. Tess even put him in a greater light when she explained all the times he wanted to come out and see her and defy the 'wrath' of Dr. McPhee.

She'd been so busy trying to rehearse her talk with him and how she'd hoped it would go, she did not notice the figure, hidden amongst the shadows, in the same place he had been watching the night before.

She turned around and heard a small clinking noise, her demeanour instantly brightening up at the thought of it being Ahkmenrah having escaped from his group early.

"Suzie."

She felt her heart seize up and her smile instantly faltered as the figured stepped out of the shadows and slowly approached her.  
"Daddy." The words escaped her lips like she was praying. Praying for help from somewhere. Too say she was horrified and struck by terror would be an understatement.

"Suzie," his face became clearer as he stepped towards the lighted area and Suzanne stepped back, "don't you dare run baby girl."

She winced at the term he used for her, the one he used whenever he was about to attack her. The first time he'd call her it, he'd said it after pulling her by the hair and washing her mouth out with soap.

Although she felt like dashing back inside the safety of the building, she knew, no matter how much faster she was, he'd still manage to catch up with her. She stopped moving backwards but kept herself in view of the open doorway.

"Daddy, please," she put up her hands in defence and thought quickly, "you've been drinking again and you're not yourself."

Her father glared at her and snarled as he stumbled slightly and quickly regained his composure.

"Don't you tell me what to do! Don't you dare think you have any right to say anything to me about how to do things," he stopped walking and pointed at her, "you baby girl, are gonna' come over here, get on your knees and pray for forgiveness."

Suzanne felt herself beginning to tear up and she shook with unbridled fear.

"Daddy, please, no-"

"DO AS YOUR TOLD." He snarled at her again and threw an empty bottle he'd had in his hands against a wall, Suzanne jumping at the impact and knowing he could have easily thrown it at her.

She took two, very small, tentative steps forward and forced herself to stay strong.

"Don't make me wait baby girl," her father' voice chuckled harshly, "you know how I hate waiting. You know I love you sweetheart, it's making everything better for you to be in line."

She stopped moving and looked at him and sucked in a deep breath.

"No."

The air around her became thick as she breathed and watched him narrow his eyes at her.

"I don't know what you've-"

"No, daddy, I'm not coming over to you," she clenched her hands into fists until the nails dug brutally into her palms, "I'm not going to pray. I'm not going home or stay in line. You have a problem and you need help."

Her father practically growled like a wild animal and began to stammer forward, unbalanced on his feet.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't ever forget."

Suzanne' hand reached the cold, metal bar to her side as she stumbled backwards and over the step her heel caught on. She would have fallen on her backside and lost valuable time, if it hadn't been a strong force standing behind her. A hand moved her out of the way and in an instant, her eyes landed on a familiar material.

"You will not lay one finger on her tonight. Or ever again."

She could not see his face, but could hear the deadly tone in his voice, something he'd never shared with her thankfully.

Suzanne' father was confronted by a young male, no older than his daughter and looking ready to take him on. At the moment, Ahkmenrah felt ready to fight an entire army.

"I recognise you," the man grimaced at Ahkmenrah like some insignificant insect, "you're the boy who came to my house the other day. If you don't stay out of my business, Imma' call the police and have you arrested for-"

"For What?" Ahkmenrah snapped at the man and noticed him move forward so he took a step toward' him also, "It's because of your own daughter preventing us from contacting the authorities that nothing has happened to you yet. But I shall give you this warning, for Suzanne' sake: Leave now and get help for your problem sir. If you refuse then you shall be escorted off the premises and I will have the police called."

Suzanne watched in disbelief as Ahkmenrah and her father stood within a foot of another, Ahkmenrah' straight posture and strong back making him seem so powerful and so much more bigger than her father, who was wobbling to and fro and looked ready to fall over if he moved to quickly.

Suzanne' gaze drifted down a little and spotted her father' hand disappearing into his coat pocket and she saw a familiar shape from what he'd put in there. He'd always carried a bottle around with him in his pocket when he went on his walks and she remembered countless times he'd threatened to hit her with it if she didn't clean up his coat in time.

She jumped forward, Ahkmenrah not noticing as she came towards them.

"Daddy, don't-" She barely got the first two words out before her father moved. His state hadn't affected his speed and she just had enough time to put up her hands in defence as he pulled the bottle out of his pocket and brought it round to hit her.

She was expecting a much harder impact, but felt the pressure hit her hand lightly and the side of her nose before suddenly disappearing again. She opened her eyes that she had shut on impulse and was met by the familiar material of Ahkmenrah' robe.

He'd dived in front of her, blocking the path of the bottle and grabbed hold of her father' hand just as he made contact with her. Ahkmenrah, using his strength and focus to his advantage, swept out the elder man' feet and sent him crashing to the ground, keeping hold of the bottle as the man lost his grip. He felt Suzanne' hand on his bicep and he turned from glaring down at the man to look at her face. He noticed her gaze was down and looking at her father with no emotion in her eyes, but what caught his attention was the small trickle of blood that fell out of one nostril. She caught him looking and turned her head away briefly to wipe away the evidence with her free hand, Ahkmenrah turning back to look at her father.

He appeared no more than a helpless, angry creature, holding his injured arm from the fall and attempting to make himself appear more frightening by cursing up at the two above him.

"When I get a hold of you Suzie, you're gonna' wish you never left," he sneered up and tried to right himself, but the drink had finally incapacitated him too the point he could no longer stand, "and you...you keep your god-damn, dirty hands away from my daughter."

Ahkmenrah winced at the threat to Suzanne and made to bend over and grab the man by the collar, but she pulled him back gently and stepped forward instead.

"Call the police."

Ahkmenrah looked at her face again and noticed she didn't look frightened or sad. She looked angry.

"Suzie. Help me up." Her father held out his good hand and looked at her, his voice gruff and his tone impolite as always.

"No. The police are coming. If you're going to stay there, no one will help you. If you want to go, then run now." She clenched her jaw and looked ready to give her father a good kick.

"Suzie," his voice changed now and he looked at her helplessly with a sad expression on his face, "I'm sick baby girl. You wouldn't do that to your own daddy, would you?"

Silence ensued and Ahkmenrah slipped his hand into Suzanne', forcing her to unclench her fists and squeeze his hand almost painfully.

With the reassurance of him standing next to her, her spirits lifted up and she shook her head.

"The police are coming dad...if you want to run, then go and don't come back. If not...stay here and rot for all I care."

She turned sharply and stomped away, Ahkmenrah quickly following her. They both ignored the pleas of Suzanne' father outside, from his cursing to his downright begging of her to come back.

She marched through the staff area, Ahkmenrah having to jog to keep up with her.

"Suzanne." He called out when she seemed to speed up a little more and had apparently forgotten he was behind her.

She did stop but did not turn around and Ahkmenrah felt the tension rolling off of her and into the air surrounding her. Her shoulders and back moved vigorously and she struggled to control her rapid breathing.

His hands slipped around her from behind and he pulled her hard against his chest as he leant his head forward to whisper against her ear.

"I'm sorry."

She turned in his arms and wrapped her own arms around his waist, holding the bare back beneath his robe. Ahkmenrah' own breath caught in his throat as he felt her cold hands splay themselves flat upon the flesh of his back, one place she hadn't touched him before.

"It's al right. I'm here." His voice was hoarse and he struggled to say the words, but he needed to reassure her at the moment, her chest heaving up against his until she eventually began to calm herself down.

"It's OK," Suzanne pulled back and looked up at him, her face dry from any signs of tears, "I'm not going to cry. He can't hurt me any more."

Ahkmenrah felt like kissing her right then and there. But he was sure it was not the right moment and let her pull away and take a deep breath.

"We need to tell Tess and Larry...and we do need to call the police."

Ahkmenrah was going to argue that it was now UN-necessary but she put up her hand to stop him.

"I don't care if he comes back, I just...I need him to be found and helped. And...I can't let him come back when I'm not here and fight with you again."

Ahkmenrah looked at her earnestly.

"Suzanne, I know I lost my temper, but I would not have hurt him-"

"No, I know that," Suzanne smiled almost shyly at him and squeezed his hand in hers, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

His heart clenched in his chest again and he could only nod and be lead away by her when she insisted they go find Larry and Tess.

A little while later...

Ahkmenrah and Larry carried on with their duties up until closing time. Then, they waited patiently outside Dr. McPhee' office where the authorities, Social Services, Tess and Suzanne were talking.

The museum was now closing and luckily, only a few stragglers remained.

Suzanne' father had still been outside when the police arrived. In fact, he was passed out in the same spot the two had left him and when he was escorting away, he went quietly and looked at Suzanne and for once, Ahkmenrah could clearly read remorse in the man' sober and sombre expression.

Ahkmenrah had managed to get in a few words of comfort to her and hid the fact they were holding hands as the last few people left, Larry acting his part of security as it was all about 'a person having to much to drink and wanting to visit the museum.'

When social services had pulled Suzanne aside, Tess had played her 'legal representative' card and looped arms with Suzanne, marching confidently inside the room.

Dr. McPhee hadn't been too pleased, but Larry had calmly pulled him aside and by the time they came back, McPhee offered his condolences and congratulated Ahkmenrah on his 'heroism' and how the positive story may benefit the museum. Of course, when he walked away, Larry shook his head at Ahkmenrah' worried expression.

"Don't worry, she knows what she's doing," he placed a reassuring hand briefly on Ahkmenrah' shoulder, "trust me, it's gonna' be OK."

Ahkmenrah did trust Larry, but it nothing to quell the growing concern he felt. Various scenarios ran through his head no matter how hard he tried to suppress them. He saw Suzanne being taken away and never able to return. He saw her leaving with Social Services and not allowed to visit the museum. Worst of all, he feared that any hint of a relationship between himself and her would be disagreed by the authorities and she would not be permitted to date someone who appeared older than her (well he was over 3000 years old, but they didn't need to know that).

Eventually, after what was a torturous amount of time for Ahkmenrah (though, according to Larry, not even half an hour) the door eventually opened. Surprisingly, the first two people out were the Social workers, followed by the police and then Suzanne and Tess. They shook hands with the authorities and watched as they walked away and out of the building.

Ahkmenrah made eye contact with Suzanne and was sure his face just screamed, 'dumbstruck.'

"We have good news." Suzanne genuinely beamed at Ahkmenrah and he felt his spirit' lift instantly.

"Good news? Well, don't leave us in suspense!" Larry looked to Tess when Suzanne did and noticed his fiancé own happy smile.

"Well, because I'm not only representing her, but idealistically speaking, she has a job, is finishing school and has a place to live that is safe and convenient, social services has allowed her to stay with me. Well, I also think that they all wanted to get to their own homes at this time of night and gave up due to my insistent legal babble and saying I was going to talk it over with their superiors by making it clear I was going to be there for Suzanne," Tess put an arm around Suzanne' waist and held her close like a sister would, "as her lawyer. Guardian. Friend."

Suzanne looked up at Tess and Larry and Ahkmenrah both noticed a brief moment pass between the two. A connection of strong friendship they didn't realise the two had developed.

"You know, I don't mean to gloat, but I've never been so proud," Larry smiled when Tess gave him a 'look' and he chuckled, "You always make me proud I mean, but right now, you're making me especially proud. Hey everyone, this is my fiancé!"

The Three of them laughed amongst themselves as Larry shouted to the remaining few people around, before being quietened down by a 'hushing' Dr. McPhee from the floor above.

"Anyway," Tess whispered so as not too draw too much attention back to the group, "they said they'd visit tomorrow and make an appointment weekly to see how Suzanne is getting on and, if we're lucky...it may even become permanent."

Suzanne turned suddenly to Tess with a look of shock on her face.

"But-...they didn't say that inside?" She tried not too raise her voice, but couldn't stop it from going a little high-pitched.

"No, they did not, however," Tess looked at her with a small, sneaky smile, "If I'm correct, and we show them just how much happier you are in this situation than you were at home and the fact that the police ignored the calls and the signs, then I'm sure, after a few proceedings, I would...well, like you to stay with me. Full term."

Ahkmenrah could see in Suzanne' expression what Tess was offering. She was offering her a home to stay in and also, a proper, stable household where she could always feel safe.

Suzanne (although promising not to cry earlier) leapt at Tess and the tow laughed and cried together happily, whilst Larry and Ahkmenrah watched, a little awkwardly as they were unsure of what to do. Tess seemed to notice and whispered something to Suzanne who pulled back and looked around quickly and then towards Ahkmenrah.

She walked out of Tess' arms and quickly into his, pleased when he wrapped his arms around her and (in what could only be described as a fit of happiness) picked her a few feet off the ground and held her tightly against him for a few seconds, before allowing her feet to touch the floor. He then remembered where they where and quickly looked about, getting distracted by Suzanne' giggling.

"It's al right, that's what I was checking for before," she smiled up at his expression changing from slight panic to relief, "McPhee' disappeared to tell someone off."

He smiled at her and tenderly stroked her cheek, pleased that all her scars and bruises were fading away nicely, and the last remaining one was nearly gone.

"It has been a rather...eventful evening." He caught her expression as she suddenly remember something and licked her lips.

"We were going to talk...weren't we?" Suzanne gulped down the lump in her throat and looked at him expectantly, as if he could read her thoughts.

Luckily, he did indeed remember what they were going to talk about and he nodded in understanding.

"Just you and I?"

They both turned to look and see if Larry and Tess would volunteer in helping her explain, but the two had made a hasty escape whilst the couple had been distracted. Suzanne snorted and looked at him hopefully.

"Just you and me then," she took a deep breath, "where do you wanna' do this? Office?"

"No," Ahkmenrah smiled and took her hands, "I have a much better place."

She allowed Ahkmenrah too lead her away and she caught sight of Tess and Larry 'not looking' their way.

Ahkmenrah gently tugged her along, passed the exhibits who nodded politely and giggled at the two holding hands and eventually came to his own exhibitation. The guards bowed respectfully and Suzanne felt the urge to give a small, shy nod back, Ahkmenrah turning briefly and letting out a quiet laugh.

He pulled her in front of his tomb and held both her hands.

"You know."

She looked at him and knew he was not asking if she knew, but that he he already knew.

"Yes...I do know," she smiled cheekily and arched a brow at him, "we are talking about the whole 'coming to life at night and sleeping during the day' thing, aren't we?"

Ahkmenrah laughed with her and nodded.

"I was not mocking you before," he sighed and let out a soft chuckle, "though...I would agree with you if you choose to disagree with a story like that out of the blue."

"It's al right...it was a little far fetched."

"Suzanne, I-"

"Before you say anything else and misunderstandings occur, I need to let you know something." She let go of his hands and took one step forward, coming very close to him.

"Yes?" He asked, genuinely curious and a little baffled as to what it was.

She gave him a small, knowing smile and tip-toed up, placing her hands on either side of his face and kissing him firmly on the lips.

For a couple of seconds, Ahkmenrah WAS literally stunned that she had initiated a kiss and been so bold as to do it straight away. Then, on instinct, his arms wrapped around her back and he shut his eyes and just enjoyed the wonderful feeling.

No one to disturb them. It wasn't a kiss to make-up, nor was it a kiss to prove anything. It was a kiss that said, 'because we can.'

She slowly pulled away and looked at him with adoration in her eyes.

"It's not really...well, we're not really talking, are we?" She bit her lip and awaited his response.

He thought for a second before smiling.

"Teach not thy lip such scorn, for it was made for Kissing, lady, not for such contempt."

Suzanne pulled away with a very amused smirk.

"Are you quoting Shakespeare?"

Ahkmenrah gave a hearty laugh and in that moment, as their lips came together again, everything, right then and there, was perfect.


	10. Chapter 10: When you say nothing at all

~Chapter 10: Say nothing at all~

Ahkmenrah could not help but steal to himself as he watched Suzanne glide almost effortlessly on the ice in front of him.

After their first official 'date' and his disastrous attempt to impress her, he knew, ice skating was not for him, but watching her giggle and pull face' as she went past him made him laugh and saw how alive she felt.

Even when she slipped over a couple of times, the way she grumbled and stuck her tongue out in defiance of him laughing at her made him glad to be there.

Tonight was no different.

She'd dressed in those woollen tights and the short plaid skirt that meant, when she fell over, she kept her dignity. He sat and sipped the hot chocolate in his left hand, the other balancing onto of his denim clad knee, thankful for the extra warmth. He'd been starting to feel the cold only when he wasn't up and doing something. But whenever she was close, whether holding her hand or her leg brushing against his, a shot of warmth would go all through his body.

When she whirled around showing off her skills with an Axel jump (which to this point, she'd been successful in doing 3 out of five times), Ahkmenrah was used to seeing her fall over. He'd learnt his lesson the first two times after she'd fallen and he ran on the ice to help her up.

And then proceeded to slip straight over and have her sit up and laugh so hard at him she'd hurt her stomach. The time after that, he'd merely stood up, leant over the railing and called to see if she was alright. When she had replied she was, the next time, he just asked if she'd enjoyed this trip, too which she arched her brow and congratulated him on his first joke.

This time though, he hadn't expected the stranger that approached her. A boy, in his late teens, offered his hand and although it seemed innocent enough, Ahkmenrah sat up a little straighter and watched the exchange closely.

Suzanne, who was laughing at herself, happily accepted and held onto the hand, when the young boy put his arm around her to hoist him up.

Standing together for a few seconds, bodies pressed to steady themselves, Ahkmenrah felt like he was watching an embrace that he should be interrupting.

He stood too quickly and ignored the small splodge of hot chocolate on his clothed leg, letting the small burning egg him on.

When Suzanne pulled away, the guy did not immediately pull back from his hand holding. He said something inaudible to Ahkmenrah, but his body language said enough. Carefully watching Suzanne' expressions, he found himself relieved when she smiled sweetly but then pointed over to Ahkmenrah, obviously explaining to the guy she already had company.

Ahkmenrah held the boy' gaze and gave him a curt nod (which he was sure was not at all rude because he was glaring) and tried not to smirk as the boy looked dejected and skated away, his shoulder' slumping in defeat. He was so overjoyed to see him go, he missed Suzanne skate up to him.

"What's that look for?" She sat down on the edge of the step, removing the skates she had rented and sticking on her own boots.

"Oh...I burned myself," he though quickly, glad he could use that as an excuse, "I Sat up too quickly. Are you alright? You didn't-"

"If you say, 'You didn't hurt yourself on this trip round, did you?' I'm going to push you onto the ice myself and leave you there." Suzanne stood, with her hands on her hips and tried to sound threatening and authoritative, Ahkmenrah only smirking at her attempt.

He leant forward and stole a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, Suzanne immediately shrieking and covering it with her hands.

"Your lips are cold!" She giggled and rubbed her nose red.

"So is your nose, but I do not mind."

Suzanne looked at him before turning away and picking up her skates, Ahkmenrah just knowing she was hiding a blush.

"Come on, we'll be late for the play!" She took the hot chocolate from his hand and gulped it straight down.

"I still cannot understand how you can drink so quickly when it's so hot." Ahkmenrah sipped his, the taste tingly on his tongue.

She'd thrown the now empty cup into the nearest garbage can and handed the guy at the office the skates.

"Simple easy logic. I'm cold, therefore, if I wait for it to cool down, I shan't get warm enough." She winked at him and happily slipped her fingers in-between his as they made there way out of the skate rink and onto the pavement leading to the park.

Ahkmenrah enjoyed the walk and her talking about the stars above them, glad she remembered their trips to the planetarium. He noticed clouds enclosing the sky and scrunched his brow together.

"Don't look like that, it's not supposed to rain for another hour or so."

He looked at her expression as she seemed to be attempting a 'stern' expression, which just looked ready to be challenged.

"Did you bring an umbrella?" He sipped the last bit of his hot chocolate before placing it carefully in a rubbish can near his side as he passed it.

"I didn't think we'd have to," she tried not too look like she'd been caught out, "If we go see the play and then take a quick walk, we'll be at Tess'. And then, if it doesn't stop raining, a taxi for you back to the museum to rest."

"You really do think of everything." He stopped, tugging at her hand for her to stop also and smiled at her, "May I-"

"Ahk! You don't have to ask me every time. I've told you, " She stepped forward until she was right in front of him, "you can whenever you want."

Getting up on her tip-toes, Ahkmenrah allowed her to slightly lean on him as his arms came around her back and his lips pressed a soft, sweet kiss against her lips.

When music started flowing to his ears, he pulled back slightly, Suzanne already pulling him towards the source.

"Someone' getting married!" She squealed happily and pulled him underneath a nearby tree where they got a good view.

In the middle of the cold, threatening weather, there stood two females, both clad in white gowns, surrounded by a few children and adults.

Ahkmenrah smiled and placed a hand on Suzanne' shoulders.

"Times have changed."

"I'm hoping you mean in a good way." She did not turn around as she spoke to him, but he felt her shift backwards so she was pressed against him.

"Of course," He smiled and leant his head down so his chin rested against her hair, "so many sights to see. So many people working together rather than against one another."

They watched the couple exchange nuptials and all those around them clap in celebration, everyone hugging and congratulating the happy couple, taking pictures.

After a couple of minutes just watching the display, Ahkmenrah placed a kiss against her hair.

Suzanne turned around and placed her palms flat on his chest as she stared at him.

"I keep forgetting you're not my age. Technically," She raised her eyebrows to send him the message, "and...not from here originally."

"Did my accent not give it away?" He smirked at her and laughed when she pouted and tried not to show her amusement.

"You're a pain." She gave into her chuckles and buried her head in his chest.

His hand came round and took hold of her chin, making her look at him again. He smiled at her, briefly wetting his lips with his tongue as he leant forward and stole a kiss without asking, feeling positively wicked about it.

Arms coming about one another, it was perfection. Ahkmenrah allowed his senses to be filled with just her. The smell of her skin, the feel of her beating heart hammering in her chest with the effect he had on her. The taste of her lips against his.

And then, the feeling of something wet on his cheek. Pulling away, he thought she was crying, but seeing only a dry, shocked face, he could only laugh and remain confused for a few seconds as to where it had come from.

However, the drop on his head let him know straight away and he kept his eyes on her face as she felt it to.

"Uh oh."

"I think you're calculation of an hour was a little off." He stepped away when she went to swipe at his arm and looked up to see the clouds had now engulfed the sky.

"No play tonight." She grabbed his hand and watched as more and more drops fell from the sky, in quicker succession this time.

He turned to her and smiled cheekily.

"How far is it from here to Tess' place?" His breathing quickened and the excitement bubbled through him.

"Oh...say...15 Minutes if we run." She seemed to share his exact same sentiments and wiggled her brows at him hopefully.

He squeezed her hand and chuckled, getting ready to run as fast as he could.

"I'm ready to try if you will?"

And with no warning, they both shot off into the night as the rain came down.

15 Minutes later...

The door to the apartment swung open as the two rushed inside.

"Oh my god, I was mistaken earlier," A drenched Suzanne wheezed, "I am SO COLD. The running has done nothing for warmth."

Ahkmenrah (equally soaked), quickly removed his shoes he did not want to trail through the apartment.

He caught his breath for a second and took in her appearance, caught between concern and amusement. Her lovely skirt clung to her legs, her tights where no longer a good source of warmth and her hair had fallen out of its ponytail and was now clinging limply to her face, neck and shoulders. Her mascara had run slightly, so it appeared she had also turned into a panda and Ahkmenrah managed to refrain from the very undignified snort he felt coming, instead, removing his jacket and then hers, hanging them up side by side.

"I'm so glad they are not here to see us," Suzanne hurriedly pulled off her boots and scarf, "they'd tell us off and then laugh at us."

Ahkmenrah couldn't have agreed more and made to say so but it was the stilling of her hands midway down her body and the unsure look she gave him that made him stop himself.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just...well...I have wet feet and I don't really want to walk though the apartment," Although she had claimed coldness and seemed hesitant to stay the way she was, Ahkmenrah had a feeling he knew what she meant, "could you...turn around and not look?"

He nodded and did so, obediently staring at the blue of the door as he heard her shuffle about for a minute.

"Ok, it's fine," She signalled for him to look and caught her lobbing the tights into the laundry basket a few feet away, "I'm going to start a shower and leave some towels out for you...and...well...no water in the apartment so urm...I'll go shower-in the other shower! Yeah, and you can leave your clothes over by there...somewhere and just...well, you know...go shower. Ok, bye then." She almost sprinted away, her eyes not looking at him throughout her awkward speech.

As he undressed and laid his clothes against the nearest radiator, he contemplated their situation.

He knew Tess and Larry had taken Nick away to see a relative for their birthing celebrations and that they'd entrusted Suzanne with the keys, with the understanding Ahkmenrah would make sure she got home safely each night.

So that meant the apartment to themselves.

All alone.

And it wasn't until her was boxer clad, walking over to the bathroom did it dawn on him.

It was just the two of them and it had never been that way, without them being in a public place.

As Ahkmenrah stepped into the hot shower, he thought of Suzanne doing the same thing and realised, that he was about to see her in her nightclothes. At night. Completely vulnerable and with only him to keep her company. And of course, she trusted him.

He sighed as he soaped himself all over and realised, that although he truly cared for her, situations like this, he was definitely no expert at. And then, he thought, neither would she be.

Would they end up doing more than kissing? What if Ahkmenrah did not know any new 'techniques'? What if-

He hit his head slightly against the tiled walls and rolled his eyes at himself.

He had to stop thinking about these things.

After a few more minutes of furious scrubbing and mental slaps, he wrapped the thick blue towel firmly around his waist and made his way out of the bedroom, only to come into a very solid and familiar form the other side of the door.

His hands came out to steady Suzanne as he pushed against her, fearing he'd end up crushing her body under his against the floor.

Suzanne had something wedged between the two of them, her arms folded so he could feel the slight chill from the back of her hands.

"I am so sorry," he pulled away slightly and looked down into her flushed expression, "I should not have ran out like that."

"No, no, I was about to knock, I'm so sorry, I forgot to bring you a spare change of clothes!" She said hurriedly and thrust out the shirt and trouser bundle for him. Although he took it in his hands, they still stayed close to one another and just stared into one another' eyes, very aware of one another' close proximity and Ahkmenrah' practically naked body.

Ahkmenrah looked down at her and noticing the long, white Shirt she wore with her pyjama shorts and the ballet slippers to keep her warm. Although it didn't seem to exciting, the sight of her bare arms and legs made his breathing quicken and he turned his gaze back to her, to find her looking straight at his body.

"I-I can leave," she turned suddenly and put the bundle on the bed, "I just-I need to set up the room VCR and I promise I won't look, though I can leave if you still don't feel-"

"Shhh," His steadying hand on her shoulder silenced her and he controlled his own nerves, "You can stay, I trust you. You trusted me."

Suzanne took a few controlling deep breaths and heard him rustle, the sound of fabric falling against the floor had visions swimming in her head that made her want to smack herself for being so cheeky to think about.

As he adjusted the loose waistband of the sweatpants, Ahkmenrah then moved to the shirt, raising his arms out, but not even getting it halfway up his arms before a burning sensation spread where the fabric grazed his arm.

Ahkmenrah winced in pain and tried not too call out, but Suzanne heard his hiss anyway and turned.

"What's wrong? Oh sorry!" She tried not to look and then she did, opting to never keep her eyes on more than one place of his body for a few seconds, "What happened?"

"I'm fine, I think that man with the bad temper and sharp umbrella I ran into nicked me," Ahkmenrah turned his arm, attempting to see the damage, "Probably a slight scratch."

Suzanne had not known how she'd gotten over to him so quickly, but she was gently holding and expecting his arm, gazing at it in concern. Ahkmenrah allowed her to handle his bicep ever so tenderly between her hands.

"Oh, horrible man," She scrunched her brow up as she looked at the damaged area, "It's a little red so it may bruise, but no scratch."

Ahkmenrah watched her head lean down and he felt her cool lips press against the sore area, his overheated skin feeling as if the effect was like an instant pain relief.

She straightened herself up and gave him a sheepish smile, as if what she had done she was not entirely sure of.

"Sorry, my mother used to do that to me."

Of course, he quenched her worries by placing a chaste kiss against her cheek, but she shifted her head at the last moment and caught his lips in what was supposed to be a peck.

In the jumble of the kiss, a small spark started.

To correct the original mistake, they kissed again.

But as they separated and looked at one another, Ahkmenrah felt something stir inside of him. His lips came down, one, two, three times against hers before arms encircled her waist and whatever it was that was happening, they allowed.

Their lips were pressed firmly together and his palms pressed her lower back against him, whilst her arms weaved around his neck and clung on desperately to his shoulders. Suddenly on her tiptoes and pushing herself against him for more contact that released something in her chest, she caught him off guard and he stumbled backwards and was forced to sit on the bed. Trying to get comfortable in the awkward angle, she stumbled down and ended up half sitting and half leaning on the bed next to him, his arms holding her tightly.

She felt him ever so slowly lower her to the soft mattress, his arms coming out to either side of her body as too create a distance between both their torsos as he separated from her for air.

"Suzanne." He whispered her name and placed his forehead against hers, trying to control his breathing.

Suzanne felt so hot, not just in her clothes, but in her skin. It was a strong urge to reach up and kiss him and she couldn't control it. She placed one hand on the back of his neck and one hand open palmed against his cheek as she took the next step.

Parting her lips ever so slightly, not knowing what she was doing.

Suddenly, her wrists where pulled away from him and he sat back, his eyes shut tight and his head shaking as he seemed to fight an internal battle.

"We mustn't."

Suzanne blushed when she realised his implications meant something she was not ready for and sat up very embarrassed at herself and her lack of control.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me." She could not look at him and looked almost ready to cry when she felt his hands gently take her shoulders.

"It's ok, really." He looked at her when she grimaced.

"Oh God Ahk, I'm just-I'm knew to this!"

"If you want me to leave, I can go," Ahkmenrah looked displeased with his words but covered them with a forced smile, "I don't want you to be here like this with me."

"No, no, it's alright!" Suzanne took his hands in hers when she felt them pull away, "I want you to stay. I think...I think I'm ok now with everything it's just...I'm not ready."

Ahkmenrah smiled at her, for real this time and nodded.

"Then we talk no more about it," He knew changing the subject what make the atmosphere easier, "right, I heard about a movie."

As Suzanne took up the distraction, she set to work, turning the right channel on, putting the movie in and setting her alarm for a few hours time when they were ready to go, encase they fell asleep.

And until Ahkmenrah was ready to leave, they slept comfortably for a few peaceful hours, missing the film completely, but neither caring.


	11. Chapter 11: Left outside Alone

~Chapter 11: Left outside Alone~

Suzanne wondered the halls, saying 'goodnight' to everyone as her nightly routine went by.

She wasn't sure what time it actually was, but this was one of those early mornings where she knew she really should be in bed. Luckily, it wasn't a school night.

It had been a few nights ago since the incident and she developed the urge to make sure to say goodbye to Ahkmenrah first, as if she left him last, it would mean more time alone with him and at the moment, any alone time with him meant kissing and she couldn't quite trust her body and it's reaction to the way he held her and kissed her tenderly.

The sun was just rising when she passed the staffroom and heard the commotions coming within. Thinking a rogue zebra had gotten loose, she was cautious as she stepped through to not startle the creature.

The door did not creak open as she feared it might and there was no sudden dash of black and white across the room, as if a creature was ready to charge.

No. Because the blurred figure through the glass did not move, because it did not hear her.

Or rather they. Suzanne peeked round the door and scrunched her brow at the hunched figure on one of the open lockers.

_'Funny, no one is supposed to be working tonight.'_

She allowed the door to shut behind her as she approached the unknown figure in a locker she knew was occupied by someone.

"Excuse me." She exclaimed clearly, placing her arms across her chest and restraining the smirk that was coming when the figure shouted a rather profane swear word and reared back to look at her with wild eyes.

"Jesus, you scared the hell out of me!" He cowered for a moment, but then growled and and straightened himself up as he realised who he was up against, "What are you doing here?! Museum closed hours ago and this is a STAFF only area."

Suzanne was used to men who growled at her. She was used to that threatening look in their eye. So she didn't cower or apologise. She wasn't scared of this man.

"I work here," She replied calmly but with an equal glare I her eye, "I came back using the back entrance which always stays open because I left some notes here for my school work. I understand you may be the new security guard and that my face is unfamiliar too well, but I would like to know what you're doing in a locker that is not yours?"

"I'm the security guard, I can do what I want." He smirked at her, obviously using up the brain cells he had with his cockiness and self assurance.

"You are the security guard," She plastered on a fake smile, "so I'm sure you won't mind me getting Dr. McPhee to inspect it with you, since he is our boss."

She turned to go, leaving the man' expression of agitation behind her, but felt his hand clamp on her shoulder before she reached the door. She was thrown off balance and fell against the lockers, her back aching in protest but she gritted her teeth and stared daggers at the man who was now far too close to be comfortable.

"How about you and me have a talk first," He bared teeth at her which were far too white to be natural and had a scent about him which reminded her of gym class, "Now I don't know what you think you may have seen me doing, but I most _certainly _will not have little girls poking their noses in my business and proceeding to spread rumours about me."

She flinched away in disgust when his hand came up and attempted to move back a loose hair from against her cheek. He smiled at her and leant in closer, the tip of his nose almost touching hers as he blocked her exit either side with his arms pressed either side of her hips, not touching her, but the warmth from him could be felt through her sweater.

She tried to resist the urge to kick out.

"You are nothing but a bully," she pushed her face forward and grimaced at him, "a disgusting, horrible man, who makes himself feel so big picking on those who he deems weaker than himself. I won't you to move out of my way or I will scream and so help me God-"

"I'd like to see you try," He quickly shoved his hand over her mouth and held her against the lockers with his own body, "behave!"

Suzanne felt his hands moved into the pocket on her skirt and for a second, she feared the worst. She kicked out at him and dislodged his hand when he moved away at her knee making contact with her target. She bit down roughly on his hand and pushed him away with all her strength. She made it to the door and went to yank it back open, when her wrist was wrenched away and held behind her back in a painful lock.

A hand fisted into her hair and pulled tightly, but before she had a chance to say anything, he viciously tugged her hair, only causing her to groan in pain.

"You want to see Dr. McPhee? Let's go!" He declared and took his hand off her arm, wrenching open the door.

He guided her outside by her hair, her hands desperately trying to claw at his hands but he merely gave her a savage shake when she did.

She stopped struggling and just attempted to kick up, whilst looking about the museum for any kind of help. Unfortunately, she could see the rays of the sun casting in through the windows, landing perfectly on the already still figures and statues.

It wasn't that long a trip to Dr. McPhee' office and when they arrived, the man was just setting up for the early morning, his cup halfway to his lips before he looked at the scene in his office in confusion and shock.

"Excuse me, the sign on the door does say knock? What are you doing?!" he exclaimed and cast unbelieving glances between the guard and Suzanne.

Suzanne went to speak but felt a threatening squeeze against her skull and had to bite her tongue and shut her eyes to stop her from crying.

"Sorry sir, but I caught her sneaking into the staffroom just now," His voice was nothing more than utter politeness to this man, "I'm afraid I caught her rifling through other peoples lockers. When I confronted her, she tried to run."

"Yes well, sit her down over there, don't pull off her head," he replied in his annoyed squeaky voice, "for goodness sake' man, you want to be a caveman, floor above. Now what's happening?!"

Suzanne was unceremoniously plonked down in the chair by Dr. McPhee' desk and she looked at him pleadingly.

"I'm sorry about this sir, but this man is fraud, a thief and a liar," She tried to stand only to be pushed back down by a rough hand on her shoulder, "I found HIM raiding the lockers. He threatened me and when I tried to call out for help, he tried to stop me talking." Suzanne took deep breaths at the memory of his hand over her mouth and preventing her scream from escaping.

McPhee looked startled.

"There's are very wild and serious accusations Suzanne," he glanced at the guard and then back at Suzanne, "you can't go around saying things like that Suzanne, it has serious implications if proven false-"

Suzanne did manage to stand up this time and approached the desk, placing both hands flat on the desk.

"It IS true, I swear! He's lying about everything!"

"And what were you doing here this early Suzanne anyway, you don't work until the evenings?"

Suzanne opened her mouth to speak, but was yet again cut off by the guard.

"She claimed she was searching for paperwork she left behind."

She cast a glare at the man behind her and then focused her attention back on McPhee.

"That part is true sir, I did return back, but I ran into him-"

"Sir, may I point out one thing."

Suzanne was tempted to kick this man very hard in the leg again, regardless of whether McPhee was watching.

"What? Make your point and make it good, I want this over and I want to drink my tea. This stuff is imported over!"

Suzanne felt the man walk a couple of feet up to her, but didn't react until his eyes touched the hip of her skirt. She made to jolt away, but stopped when she saw him with his hand in her pocket like before.

_'Oh No. No no no no!_' She cursed herself for her own stupidity. She could only watch as the guard raised his hands and pulled out unfamiliar keys, all on one ring.

"I saw her shove them into her pocket when she thought I didn't notice." The guard tried to seem sincere, but his oiliness was oozing off of him.

"You horrid man!" She stepped away from him and clenched her fists at her sides, "you'd really stoop so low as too plant those on me! I didn't think-"

"Suzanne!"

She turned to McPhee who was giving her a very stern look, his posture changed from annoyed to accusing.

"The evidence seems to be piled up to you. Those keys and your unexplained visitation," he waved his hand at her when she tried to explain again, "you don't have any paperwork, I know, because I usually issue you it and I finished all of it last night."

Suzanne could only gape in horror as he turned his head from her and nodded at the other figure in the room.

"You're fired. Go pick up your stuff now and leave immediately. I'm allowing you to come back later this evening to say your goodbyes, it'll be your last night here and I'm sure your friends would want to see you off." He raised his cup again to his lips and took a sip.

Suzanne felt two hands on her arms pull her backwards and she was almost too shocked to do anything. She began to tug at being held and tried to make her way back over to McPhee' desk where the man pretended not too look at her.

"Please, you can't, it's not fair! I haven't been given a chance sir, but you have to believe me-"

"Suzanne, if you make a commotion or a scene, I will call the police to arrest you," He looked at her almost apologetically, "and the only reason I'm not doing that is as a favour to Lawrence and the fact most of the actors who work here get on with you. Now go quietly and I'll allow you to return this evening."

She stopped struggling and allowed the desperation of the moment to take over as she pulled outside. She didn't pay attention to the man holding her and tried to ignore him when he shoved her into the staffroom. She wandered over to her locker in a daze, refusing to let herself cry.

_'If only Ahk was awake. They'd believe me. Oh God, Ahk, I'm in such trouble'_

She thought to herself and hoped maybe, somehow Ahkmenrah would wake up and come save her.

But he didn't.

She gathered her stuff and was again manhandled out of the building through the back entrance.

She was expecting the 'any moment now' to happen, but it wasn't until the door shut in her face and she heard the click from inside to let her know he had slid the bolt across. No way back in other than the front and he'd be standing by the doors all day, expecting that.

She turned around and made if down the first few steps before falling onto her knees and and gripping the railing with her hands, struggling to control herself any more.

She let out long sobs and tried to desperately calm herself.

She searched her bag and after five minutes of bawling into it and feeling around in the mess, she pulled out her phone. She had to stop herself from crying and wipe her eyes dry so she could actually see the screen of her phone. She typed in Tess' number and rang her immediately, hoping she'd pick up.

When on the third try and being sent to her voice mail again, she left her a message.

"Tess it's me," She sniffed and tried to choke back her sobs, "McPhee fired me. The guard I caught stealing said I stole and that I could come back later tonight and-please, call me back when you get this. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

She pressed the red 'end call' button and let her hand fall into her lap as she cried quietly.

It was a full ten minutes before she found the strength in herself to get up and walk around the corner to the bus stop.

When she got back to the empty apartment, she wished Tess and Larry hadn't had to leave for the weekend to visit sick relatives again. She ran straight to the bedroom and cried herself until she fell into an uncomfortable sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Ruby Rain

~Chapter 12: Ruby Rain~

Suzanne had never drunk a day in her life. She had her father to do that for both of them. But as she opened her eyes and attempted to sit up, she figured that the pain she was feeling was very much how a hangover must feel. Her head was throbbing, her throat was dry and her eyes were sore and puffy from all the crying.

She went over to her clock and spotted the time.

i'Two hours until opening time.'/i

With not much else to do, she took a long shower. She sat down halfway through, realising she'd exhausted herself more than she thought possible. She allowed the water to wash over her until it turned cold and soothed her aching eyes.

When she was dressed and ready to go, she looked at herself in the mirror. She'd never once seen herself so: iSad./i

She wanted to go to Ahkmenrah and be all smiles and positivity but she couldn't. It was starting to set in that she was going to be spending less time with him and maybe, hardly seeing her beloved museum again. She thought of McPhee calling the police and then, them calling social services. She was seeing herself marched out of Tess' apartment and placed in a home for a year, with no one she knew. And by the time she'd get out and get a job of her own, then what? What if everyone and everything had moved on without her? What if another girl was to find out the secret? And what if, Ahkmenrah was a shoulder for her to cry on?

She sighed for the umpteenth time and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Come on," She tried to make herself stand taller and appear brave, "you can do this. It'll be ok."

But as she set off out of the apartment, her heart, her head and her gut where all telling her different things.

Back at the museum...

Suzanne walked with a purpose. The sun was setting and the darkness came earlier due to the cold season, so she knew, by the time she reached the end of the hall, he would be awake.

Low and behold, as she entered the familiar section, the two statues bowed their heads to her in their usual welcoming.

She stopped short of his tomb and watched as the top came off easily as the figure climbed out. She watched in awe of Ahkmenrah stretch his arms out and easily stepped and jumped onto the floor. As he straightened her robes out and reached in from the other side to retrieve his crown, he noticed her.

"Suzanne," he smiled at her as he placed his crown on his head, "I'm glad to see you. I'm thinking of helping out tonight with the cavemen and some stories. Would you like to help?"

Suzanne opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't get anything out. She grimaced as her throat dried up again and her eyes stung as they threatened to spill out tears down her cheeks.

"I need to tell you something." She smiled at him, trying her best to remain calm and not break down.

Ahkmenrah' expression changed and he approached her cautiously, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders.

"Suzanne what is the matter?" he looked her over as if checking for any physical damage, "You are shaking what's wrong?"

She couldn't hold it in for long. Taking a deep breath, she let it all out.

The guard. The locker room. McPhee. The only thing she left out was the hair pulling and his assaulting her against the locker, sparing Ahkmenrah details he didn't need to know. By the end of it, she had retrained herself from sobbing, but tears still fell down her cheeks.

Ahkmenrah stared at her in horror and looked stupefied for a moment.

"Suzanne, I'm going to ask you to pinch me," he licked his lips in an effort to calm himself, "I think I'm having a nightmare, as I know something like this could not happen."

She chuckled at his little statement through tears.

"I'm going to miss you most of all. I can still come during the day but...you won't really know I'm here. And although you can have your evenings off, It won't be the same...McPhee threatened to fire you and God, all I keep thinking is, how awful it would be to try to hide you and in you're tomb you'd be all alone sometimes-"

"You're serious," Ahkmenrah' features contorted into one of pure rage, "Yes well...I know how to solve that. I'll fight for you."

"Wh-What?!" She wiped her eyes and stared at him as if he'd grown an extra head.

"We've got it figured out. Larry doesn't mind you staying here, it was the other guard and he doesn't know about us yet. If we explain to McPhee, I'm su-" He rushed out, looking frantic himself until she interrupted with two words that made him stop.

"I can't."

"What? You can, I'm saying we can do this-"

"I'm just thankful they've allowed me to come back and see you during the day, but what would happen if I'd been arrested last night? Or if I'm caught here again? Not only would I be banned permanently from here, but Larry might lose his job and you'll be 'fired' and...I don't even want to think about what would happen to you or this place. They could stop the late night exhibitions! I can't let the happen. Mcphee doesn't want to see me in here any more. He says 'if you want to see your boyfriend, meet him during the day', when I know that's not possible. I can always try, but I don't want anyone to get into trouble. Maybe it would be easier if I didn't come by all the time, just a couple of times a month-" Ahkmenrah gripped her upper arms and looked at her sternly, as if telling her off.

"No! No, I can't let you do this. Suzanne, Never have I been inclined to beg or ask for things. But I can't let you just be kicked out. If the social services where to hear about this, then what would happen?"

Suzanne looked away, ashamed of herself.

"You make it sound so simple. I can't stop thinking this way, it's just, I'm scared."

"Fight me off. Or strike me if you will, but I will not let you go of my own accord."

They both stood stoke still, until Suzanne' legs gave out. Ahkmenrah followed her decent to the "I don't want to go. For the first time in my life, I'm happy. I'm happy here, with everyone," she pulled away to look up at his face, "With you."

Ahkmenrah stroked her face tenderly with his hand, his thumb cleaning away her tears.

"I have seen so many things and been kept away for so long, I thought I could easily go crazy. I'm not meant to ever die and yet...I've never met anyone like you."

He released her momentarily and Suzanne watched as he pulled off his Anuket and discarded it on the floor like trash. He took her face in his hands again and placed his forehead against hers.

"I can't let you leave me here without you. If you go...I don't know what the point of being alive again would mean for me."

Suzanne pulled away and began to laugh hysterically at herself.

"It's almost like I'm going to prison. I feel like I'm being a stupid, melodramatic teenager!"

Ahkmenrah then tried to distract her by planting small kisses against the corner of her mouth.

"I'll fight for you. I'll threaten to turn everyone against him and just-...I'll find a way but that man will not get rid of you so easily."

She chuckled sadly.

"You really do think of everything, Ahk-"

She watched as he pulled away and quickly stood up, looking down at her with madness in his eyes. Though she wasn't sure if it was directed at her, until he spoke.

"Stay there, I will return as soon as I can."

She watched him march down the hall, past his guards and out of sight, her phone distracting her at the right moment as it buzzed to let her know she got a message.

She opened the mail and read:

Me and Larry are at home ready to talk. It's better to talk about this in person. Not mad at you Sweetheart x

Suzanne sighed in relief and held the phone close to her heart, thankful that another person she could trust hadn't been lost to her.

Fifteen minutes went by and just as Suzanne was going to get up and follow Ahkmenrah, he came back into the exhibition, this time, dressed in his normal, casual clothes.

He walked straight up to her and pulled her to her feet.

"Suzanne, I hope you're good at acting."

She didn't have time to answer as he bent down and scooped her up in his arms as if she were nothing but a doll, "I want you to pretend to be asleep. Don't wipe your tears away, let them stay."

Suzanne, although wanting to ask what he was doing, shut her eyes and her mouth as he already began walking back out of the exhibition.

Not a minute had gone by, before she heard the familiar rantings of Dr. Mcphee.

"I shouldn't be allowing this. I should be getting rid of the both of you permanently-"

Suzanne jolted slightly in Ahkmenrah' arms as he turned, obviously to face the man who was talking.

"And risk public humiliation of firing a man who is merely trying to get his partner to a hospital because she has made herself sick beyond all belief at the stress YOU have caused her?"

She listened and could practically hear McPhee stutter in indignation.

"I-well-...Just be here early all the next evening!" The next moment, loud footsteps told her he'd stomped off.

She felt him turn again and walk a few more minutes, keeping her very steady, before the cold air reached her skin. She chanced a peak and saw him standing out the back door, a taxi cab waiting right there for them.

He played the part all the way to the car, the driver actually getting out and helpfully opening the door for them, allowing Ahkmenrah to slide in with Suzanne still on his lap.

When the driver got back inside himself, he looked back at them with unusual concern.

"Need hospital?" He said in a thick accent, Ahkmenrah hearing something he believed was Italian. He shook his head.

"Home," He gave the driver the address and then looked down at Suzanne, "She has just fallen asleep."

Suzanne opened her eyes, physically exhausted by the crying again and looked at the concerned man' face. He smiled at her when she offered a nod in agreement to Ahkmenrah'.

"Ok," He turned back around and started up the meter and the engine, "got a daughter your age, wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

Suzanne nodded again, understanding the relationship that other people had with their father'. She hugged into the body she was occupying and listened to the heartbeat on impulse of sad thoughts, whilst he in turn tightened his grip around her torso.

"Whilst you were away, Tess got back to me. They're both home."

Ahkmenrah seemed to hesitate for a second, before choosing his words carefully.

"...If you'll permit me to spend the evening with you, I would very much like that. I do not wish to leave you alone, but if you say no, I'll sleep on the sofa."

Suzanne had run out of tears. Her throat was hurting from all her speaking and if she hugged him any tighter, she feared he may pop.

So she reached up and looked deep into his eyes.

He took the invitation and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. It was not a kiss because they wanted to, or a way to pass time, nor was it a kiss that would lead to something else entirely.

It was a kiss, because they both felt the same thing deep within their hearts. Words unspoken, but already heard.

Back at the apartment...

After paying the driver (a short amount which he refused to take any more when offered) and making their way up the stairs, Ahkmenrah was still standing slightly behind Suzanne as she looked at the door that led into Tess' place.

He didn't want to say anything, because he knew that she was struggling with the image that might be on the other side of the door.

"It'll be alright," was all he said as he took her hand and gave it a light squeeze as confirmation of his presence.

Suzanne nodded but didn't look at him as she took a deep breath and opened the door she knew would be unlocked for her.

She stepped inside and was instantly greeted by Larry, standing up from the sofa and walking over to her.

"Hey guys." He said, obviously trying to seem calm but Suzanne could see that annoyed vein pop up on his forehead, the one Tess called, 'the hulk vein.'

"Hey," Suzanne offered him a cautious smile and nod, "Where's Tess?"

"Right here."

Ahkmenrah watched as Suzanne turned toward' Tess coming out of her bedroom. The woman did not seem angry, nor did she seem happy. Her expression was blank at first and she stood in the doorway, letting Suzanne make the first move.

Ahkmenrah did not see Suzanne' face, but watched her head lower from the back.

"I'm so sorry," she sounded as if she'd committed a grave indiscretion, "I was so stupid."

Ahkmenrah did not want Tess to suddenly start blaming her or yelling at her, but he didn't have to wait long to see it would not go down that road.

Tess' features softened and she herself looked like she done something wrong.

"Oh sweetheart," She moved forward and looked at Suzanne imploringly, "I don't blame you. I really don't."

Suzanne hesitated for a second, before walking away from Ahkmenrah who watched the exchange with a breath of relief.

Tess enveloped the girl in a hug as soon as she was near and allowed Suzanne to cling to her.

"It's ok," She looked at Ahkmenrah and nodded him towards Larry, "Come on, let's go discuss this."

Suzanne walked away with Tess' arm around her shoulder', guiding her towards the bedroom, before looking back at Ahkmenrah for a brief second.

He fixed on a genuine smile and was relieved when she rewarded him with a smile of her own.

"So... ."

Ahkmenrah turned his attention to Larry, who seemed to be trying to communicate something to Ahkmenrah through the theatre of mime.

"Larry," Ahkmenrah moved over to the sofa, "Please do not be mad at her."

Larry instantly shook his head and held his head up in defence and surrender.

"No, no, no, no, no! Not mad, not mad. Pretty cool. Cool as...ice," He realised her was being awkward again and cleared his throat, "It's just...well, me and Tess are already planning something, I just wanted to see how you are whilst she is dealing with Suzanne."

Ahkmenrah nodded in understanding and took a seat, Larry following suite as the two looked at one another.

"I am...as fine as it is to be expected." Ahkmenrah knew he may be coming off as a little stand offish, but he was unsure of what to say without sounding like he was going to declare war on someone.

"Yeah, hey listen," Larry leaned in slightly, whispering his next words, "I know you're pissed. Sorry for the language, but I'd be too. You have every right to be, just as Tess was. It took me fifteen minutes before you got here for me to calm her down and convince her not too leave to hunt down McPhee and the security guard."

Ahkmenrah nodded at the other man and suddenly felt his whole body relaxing. He took a deep breath and tried to speak as honestly as he could.

"When Suzanne spoke to me about it she tried to stay strong for me," His hands clasped in front of him as he looked to the door and thought of the girl, "I could see every fracture of her pain deep within her. She was thinking of everyone else and not herself and was willing to go through all sorts of pain to protect us. Me."

He did not turn to Larry but heard the man let out a deep breath.

"She really is something," he continued talking whilst Ahkmenrah seemed transfixed on the door, "anyway, I was trying to say, me and Tess have been ringing McPhee' office all day and even his private phone, but he's gone home to his mother' for the night, but first thing tomorrow, we're going down there to see him. Don't know what exactly the draft of the plan Tess has got going on in her head now, but I can guarantee, Suzanne won't be leaving any time soon. Not if we can help it."

Ahkmenrah did turn to look at him then, sincerity in his eyes.

"Thank you Larry."

"No problem, I know-"

"No, I mean, thank you," Ahkmenrah shifted so he face Larry completely, "It has been difficult dealing with the idea of Suzanne going through all this pain when I was so close, but powerless to do anything. She has people like you to protect her when I can't and...I made a promise I would always protect her."

Larry was speechless for a moment before he reached over and tapped Ahkmenrah on his shoulder.

"We'll be there for her when you can't, but she knows, if you were there, she'd have nothing to worry about."

Ahkmenrah choose to let dignity go. He took Larry's hand and shook it firmly, before collapsing back against the sofa and covering his face with his hands, finally allowing the guilt he'd been feeling since the news to drain away.

Meanwhile...

Suzanne sat herself down on Tess' bed as the girl guided her, still hugging her around the shoulder'.

"I know how hurt you must feel and what you had to deal with," Tess pulled away but only moved to the desk on the other side of the room to retrieve a few things, "I'm sorry I couldn't answer my phone, I was with clients all day and then forgot about it. I didn't check my messages until I left work."

Suzanne took the offered glass of water and took a big gulp, not realising how thirsty she actually was.

"It's ok, it's not your fault and I shouldn't of put pressure on you like that," Suzanne also took the offered baby wipe and gently wiped her sore eyes, "I was only thinking of myself."

"Now I'm sure that's not true," Tess sat back down and moved the hair out of the girls face, pinning it back with a small clip, "that's better."

Suzanne took a breath.

"For a moment, I thought you'd be angry at me when I'd woke in."

"I called Larry afterwards and we've been trying to get hold of McPhee, but that...chicken does not want to be found," She carefully placed her hand on the girl' shoulder, "trust me, if I'm angry at anyone, it's him and that guard."

Suzanne looked up at Tess, a little perplexed.

"How did you know-"

Tess tapped the side of her nose and pushed up her glasses.

"I'm a lawyer, I make it my place to know."

Suzanne couldn't help but smile at her pluckiness, admiring her all anew.

"I wish...I wish I had met someone like you sooner," She smiled almost sadly to herself, "you remind me of my mum. She always found out things without me telling her and could fix them just by snapping her fingers."

Suzanne glanced at Tess and watched the woman' expression go blank as her eyes showed how far away she was dreaming.

"I never had any sister'," Tess smiled a little sadly too herself, "only brother'. Younger and older. I was looked after and done my looking after, so I see it from both sides. Suzanne, when I knew you didn't have anyone, I couldn't leave you like that. You were more than just someone who needed help. I saw you and thought of what I would do if it was my sister."

Suzanne looked over at Tess' sincere face and felt her eyes watering again, a whole new emotion gripping her heart.

"I'd like a big sister. If that's ok?" Tess smiled and and enveloped Suzanne in a fierce hug.

The two girls stayed that way for a full minute before pulling apart, Tess' nudging her glasses and blinking away tears, whilst Suzanne used the baby wipe on her nose.

"At least now I don't have to drag Larry Shoe shopping." Tess joked and Suzanne laughed, the two falling back into normality.

"So...what am I going to do about McPhee?" Suzanne looked at Tess hopefully, thinking she'd have a solution. Tess just smiled and stood up, smoothing out her skirt and resembling a teacher.

"Leave that to me and Larry," she smiled but faltered as she carried on speaking, "we have...another issue to iron out. Something that will distract you and that I do believe is...important for us to focus on."

Suzanne looked confused for a moment before Tess turned around and opened her drawers in her dresser, pulling something small and crinkly out that Suzanne could not quite see.

"It's occurred to me and Larry that you and Ahkmenrah have been spending a lot of alone time together," she cleared her throat and began to pace in front of Suzanne, "and it was a couple of nights ago, it occurred to me that you two truly are...well...you're more than friends. And you do like each other. Might even say-"

"Tess," Suzanne cringed and looked at her pleadingly, "please tell me this is not going where I think this is going?"

Tess sighed and then threw the small wrapped on the bed where she'd been sitting for Suzanne to look at horrified.

She could swear the words taunted her in their bold letters.

"I know that you're still young and that you've probably had this talk in school, but I wanted you to know, I'm here if you have any questions." Tess finished and looked like a new school teacher who had just given everyone extra homework.

Suzanne looked between her and the wrapped before looking at her feet.

"Urm...we haven't, done it yet. And, we weren't planning to!" Suzanne cringed at her own words, "Oh God...I swear to you, I wouldn't do something like that to him under your house. I meant to you! Oh god."

"I could give you a whole lecture about the danger of sex and what would happen if social services find out, but really," Tess stroked the girls hair back as she leant over her, "I'm not saying do it now. I'm not saying wait until you're married or of right age. I'm saying, whatever happens, make sure you stay safe and protected."

Suzanne, although touched by Tess' sentiment, physically paled and wished the ground would swallow her up.

"I think you better go wash your face and brush your teeth before we go outside and talk to the boys," Tess bit her lip nervously, "they'll think I've been saying horrible things to you quietly."

Suzanne nodded and did as she was told, as soon as the door was shut, she immediately looked at herself in the mirror and cringed.

"OH GOD." She groaned and lightly allowed her head to thump on the mirror' surface.

A short while later...

Larry and Ahkmenrah both arose from the sofa as Tess and Suzanne excited the bedroom, Ahkmenrah noting Suzanne' changed appearance and demeanour. Her eyes were no longer as puffy, the smile was back on her face and although she seemed calm, there was a slight red tinge to her cheeks that had him worried. Was she ill? Overheated?

"Right, ok then," Tess clapped her hands together as if she'd just had an epiphany, "So, it's all ok. Larry, are you ready?"

Larry nodded and stood up quicker than lightning and ran into the kitchen grabbing stuff.

"Where are we going?" Suzanne stepped forward and kept a few feet of distance between herself and Ahkmenrah, out of sheer embarrassment.

"Larry and I are going to Dinner and a late night movie," Tess' smile was a little false and Suzanne couldn't help but feel a little suspicious, "I'm sure I was talking to you about this a few nights ago...anyway, I'm sure you both have a lot of talking to do."

Tess grabbed her coat, but did not make her escape so easy.

Suzanne shifted towards her and gave her a wide-eyed look.

"We may spend the night at Larry'," Tess said so Ahkmenrah could hear but whispered the next part as she embraced the girl, "I trust you."

Those little words made Suzanne hug Tess back and when the older woman pulled away, she resisted the urge to hold onto her. After all, she knew she was right. She turned away and walked towards Ahkmenrah, who looked at her expectantly, as if she held the answers to questions he wanted. She smiled at him before turning back to Tess and Larry.

"Night kids, have fun!" Larry shouted back as Tess pushed him out, saving everyone further embarrassment.

Suzanne choose to sit slowly down on the sofa, her arms folded over herself as she feigned warmth, but felt a mixture of emotions at that moment.

"What was that about?" Ahkmenrah sat down next to her. He did not distance himself, nor did he smother her but Suzanne could not seem to look at him, Tess' words ringing in her ears.

" I think I just had the awkward parent child talk that I was supposed to get a few years ago," she proceeded to hide her face in her head, feeling her cheek heat up, "And you'll probably find out anyway."

She then put her hands down and swallowed the fear, turning to look at him. Looking into his concerned expression, she could only be truthful.

"I'm just...I'm so unsure what to do here."

Ahkmenrah put his hand down in the small space between the two and Suzanne stared down at it, wondering how such a small motion, could cause such ripples.

"I want to take your hand, but if I confuse you, please tell me," he turned his palm over, offering himself to her, "The last thing I'd ever want to do is to make you worry."

Suzanne placed her hand in his and locked their fingers together, seeing how well her hand fit into his. She smiled at him.

"You never confuse me."

The last piece fit into place.

She took a deep breath before removing her hand and bending down to take off her shoes and socks. He did not say anything as she carefully placed each one in the shoe, but she stood up and looked down at him, smiling and slowly moving past him towards the bedroom.

When she reached the door, she turned to look at him and he realised, she expected him to follow.

So he did.


	13. Chapter 13: Euphoria

~Chapter 13: Euphoria~

Ahkmenrah hadn't quite expected the sight that greeted him when he walked into her room. He was expecting her to be sitting down on her bed and smiling or even fiddling with the television for them to watch a film.

Instead, all he could see was her laying flat on her back, staring straight up at the ceiling. He also saw, that she was bare legged with a skirt on and he looked away shyly, trying not to look as the skirt seemed all the more inappropriate for her position.

"Come lie down next to me."

At first he thought he had heard her wrong, but when he watched her hand move across the empty side of the bed and give one small pat, he was thrown off his feet a little. Still, he reasoned that she was tired and just wished to rest with him, so he moved around and laid next to her on the bed. For a while, neither said anything, Ahkmenrah staying up at the ceiling, wondering what she was thinking. He felt the gentle nudge of her little finger against his hand and slipped his fingers into hers, giving a gentle, reaffirming squeeze.

Suddenly, she rolled over and curled up on her side against him, her free hand coming up and balling into the fabric of his shirt where his heart lay.

Ahkmenrah placed his hand on top of that one and looked down at the top of her head.

"We probably won't get a chance to be like this for a while-" Ahkmenrah had to interrupt before she even started.

"Suzanne, please stop being pessimistic and look at me."

She done as she was told, but slowly, as if feeling guilty for her comments. When he saw her worried expression, he softened his and brought the hand up to stroke her cheek.

"The girl I first met, all that time ago, she had been hurt beyond belief. She was tormented by someone who should have cared for her and yet, not once did she ever think negatively. You loved this person and you fought for him. Suzanne, you're the biggest optimist I know next to Tess. Please, don't talk about this like it's our last night."

Suzanne looked into his wounded eyes and it came to her: It hurt him to talk about it.

She pulled herself away from him and kneeled on the bed, looking down at him.

"This is our first night. Not our last night."

Ahkmenrah' puzzled face made her smile and she restrained a giggle when he arched his eyebrows. Her giggles died down in her stomach when she knew what she had to do next would take a lot of bravery.

He watched and was caught by surprise when she suddenly slipped her fingers into the bottom of her woollen sweater and yanked it over her head, leaving her in her skirt and her white under top. Ahkmenrah watched her hand move towards her chest and suddenly, felt a tight feeling in his chest, unsure of what to do. It felt like a mini hurricane happening inside of him.

When her fingers pointed to a specific shadow against her collarbone, he relaxed a little when she spoke.

"I got this when I fell off my bike."

She then pointed to a smaller scar on her shoulder.

"And this from falling down the stairs in school."

"What about the small one?" Although he knew he really shouldn't be looking at the smaller, circular scar which lay directly over her heart, he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Suzanne' fingers twitched as she touched the spot softly.

"...My dad. With a cigarette," she looked up at him apologetically, "Sorry. I just...I wanted you to know about me."

Ahkmenrah sat himself up and (not for the first time that evening) did not quite know what to do next. Except he had an idea and he hoped, she'd take it the same way he'd just did.

"I do."

He stated before pulling off his own jumped, leaving his torso bare. Suzanne' eyes widened ever so slightly and remembered the last time she'd seen his bare chest. She tried to pay attention when he started talking and pointing to a scar on his shoulder.

"I received this scar when I was playing with my brothers. I fell over some steps and landed on a sharp instrument."

He turned away from her slightly, baring his back for her to see a large marring straight across the top of his shoulder blades.

"I received this one as punishment."

"What?!" Suzanne scuttled forward on the bed and turned him gently back to look at her, her face full of shock.

"My brother was being disobedient and I offered myself in exchange. My parents allowed it and never once were myself or my siblings obstinate again."

Suzanne' expression changed from a mixture of awe, horror and then finally, acceptance as she gazed at the scar. She raised her hand and felt the marring to his skin, feeling his shudder underneath her fingertips. She placed a small kiss against the scar on his back and then turned him slowly around.

"Lie down for me. Please."

She did not have to add the please. He was already on his back ready for whatever it was she wanted to do. She leant over again and kissed the scar on his shoulder tenderly.

"Please stop."

She sat up and looked down at him, her bottom lip worrying between her teeth.

"Does it hurt? I've never...been like this...," Suzanne trailed off and waved her hands around to try to convey the strangeness of the situation to herself, not finding the words.

Ahkmenrah sat up to look at her and leant forward to kiss her abruptly. A toe curling kiss that sent ripples of pleasure through her arms and down in her stomach.

"If you had not stopped, I do not know if I would have been able to control myself any longer."

He pulled her tightly into a hug, rocking her back and forth, more so to calm himself down. He heard a muffled reply against his chest and pulled away to look into her large, doe-like eyes.

"Pardon? I could not quite hear you." He smiled, trying to cheer her up with a joke.

"I want you to lose yourself."

His smile faltered and he looked at her like she was a being from another planet.

"I-I-" He opened his mouth to say something, but Suzanne, fearing it may be a protest, grabbed either side of his face and kissed him roughly, before littering his face in small, delicate kisses.

"Please."

She dotted each kiss with a please.

Ahkmenrah allowed her to continue and felt her place a kiss against his lips, until he pulled away from them. He did not smile and for a second, Suzanne frighted he may deny her. But instead, his arms went around her and guided her slowly down to the bed.

"I believe it is in my right to return the favour."

Ahkmenrah then lent his head down and planted a kiss against each scar, starting with her collarbone. Just as he came to the one above her heart, he stalled and took a breath, placing his palm against it.

"As long as I'm near you, I will never let anyone hurt you again."

He moved his hand away and placed a long and lingering kiss against her skin.

He placed his head to the side and choose to listen to the beat and rhythm of her heart, happy when she contently stroked his hair. He listened to the rhythmic drumming in her chest and shut his eyes as he felt her skin texture beneath his cheek.

He heard a small giggle and felt a rumble.

"Don't fall asleep on me."

He chuckled and looked up at her.

"I have no such intentions." He crawled the distance between them to lay the length of his body against hers. He was overtaken by a sudden impulse and pressed his lips down to hers. The kiss was heated and passionate and something that neither of them had ever experienced before in their lives. Ahkmenrah was running out of breath but he could not stop. That was, until Suzanne' hands found his and held it firmly in her grasp. He pulled away and looked between her and where she held his hand.

"I want to say something. But I don't know-"

"I know. I feel it to." He took deep breaths to try to control himself as he stared down into her eyes, so sure and yet so wide with anxiety. His kiss was returned to her lips and he did not stop, even as she guided his hand to her clothed breast. When it finally lay there, a soft moan came from her mouth and he kissed her with more purpose. He twitched his fingers and ever so gently began kneading, feeling the skin easily dip beneath the pad of his thumb and fingers.

Ahkmenrah shifted ever so slightly against her, not realising how close they were until his arousal ground down between her legs. They parted as he gasped in surprise and Suzanne' in shock.

"Ahk." To his ears, it heard like an accusation.

"Sorry, I-I can't help-"

He was cut off when her hand pulled the back of his neck and she kissed him fiercely, renewed with a fire he did not expect. Between each peck against his lips, she begged him.

"Please Ahk. Please, touch me."

Ahkmenrah could not focus, his mind was spinning as he held on for as long as he could with the kisses. He placed his forehead against hers and felt so powerful and yet, so out of control. She was asking him so much and he knew it.

He knelt upwards and drew both hands to the buttons at the front of her skirt. Popping one, then two, he softly stroked the exposed skin between her shirt and panties, causing a small twitch and a giggle from her. The laughter soon died when he grabbed either side and she obediently lifted her hips in the air. He pulled the skirt easily over her hips and down her legs, letting her shimmy them off of herself.

He carefully aligned himself to lay between her legs, supporting himself on both arms. He didn't want to rush her, but she seemed to have different ideas. Her hips pushed upwards as he came down and they both had different reactions. Ahkmenrah felt the brush against his arousal and stopped, shutting his eyes tight as a spark of pleasure shot through him. Suzanne moaned at the equal feeling and rolled her hips again, wanting more of the delicious friction she'd never experienced before.

He felt himself fall down as she rubbed again and placed his hand against the side of her hip to steady her from moving too quickly, least something embarrassing occur.

"You're legs are cold." He breathed out huskily and gently rubbed her skin up and down.

Suzanne quivered in excitement beneath his touch.

"N-Not much."

Suzanne felt him pull away from her and she sat up on her arms when he moved off of the bed. She pouted in confusion and he leant forward to cover her eyes with one hand.

"Trust me."

Suzanne was hesitant for only a few seconds before his hand pulled away slowly and she kept her eyes shut and laid her body back down.

He knew she wouldn't peek, he trusted her like she trusted him. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and decided to keep his boxers on at the moment, least she change her mind at his sudden nudity. He reached for the covers at the body of the bed that had been luckily folded back to leave the mattress sheet cool and refreshing.

He climbed back onto the bed and onto her, positioning the covers over his head and over them both. Suzanne opened her eyes and saw only him with a white sheet behind him, like a cape.

"You're full of clever ideas," she felt his bare leg against hers as she shifted and looked down to see his arousal straining through his boxer shorts, "Oh."

Her widening eyes and the 'O' shape of her mouth made Ahkmenrah think of all sorts of thoughts. Number one being how he did not want to hurt her.

"Tell me to stop, and I will." The only part of his body that was touching her was his calves and he dared not move encase she retreat like a wounded creature.

Suzanne reached up and affectionately stroked his face and neck.

"Even if I said so, I wouldn't want you to."

"I won't ever hurt you."

Those words, said with such sincerity, felt like a little kiss to her.

Suzanne convinced him to lay his hips back against hers, but instead of continuing with the thrusting of her hips, she took his hand in hers and placed it at the bottom of her top, making his fingers begin to push under and upwards. When his fingers grazed over unfamiliar skin, he peeked down and saw a small scar.

"I had my Appendix out when I was younger."

"Did it hurt?" the pad of his thumb gently swept over it.

"No. I felt all better. My mum and dad stayed with me and even brought me a new book afterwards," she smiled and shut her eyes as she felt him move down and his lips pressed against her stomach, and he pulled up the rest of her top, "I never thought I'd have such a good time as I did then. I thought I'd be unhappy for the rest of my life after my mum. But since I've met you...it feels like...I'm alive."

He crawled back up to level his face down at hers and placed both hands underneath the hem of her top.

"I've never experienced any of these emotions with any other person." He smiled down at her.

Suzanne arched her back and allowed him to slip the top off of her body.

"Do you think-...Do you think we talk too much?"

He stilled for a second and pulled such a startled expression she couldn't help but laugh out loud. Which in turn, made him laugh and attract her attention by giving her a short and sweet kiss.

"If you really think so, then how does this sound: We stay quiet for as long as we can and the first one to talk, loses?"

Suzanne just nodded, her eyes dancing in amusement as she made a zipping movement with her hand to her mouth.

Ahkmenrah' expression suddenly turned serious and he kissed her again, this time, allowing his tongue to flick out and taste the bottom of her lip, much to her surprise. She gasped but realised his game, proceeding to keep herself silent and return his ministrations.

His hand came up to her cheek, but she felt it begin to move slowly down, the feel of his fingertips light as a feather against her skin. When his hand came down to the front of her bra, she moved her head away and had to bite down on her lip as he began to knead it again. He took it as an invitation and began to plant kisses against her ear and neck.

Suzanne, not wanting him to do all the work, turned her attention to his shoulder and placed soft kisses there, followed by teasing nibbles, that had him shuddering and causing his hands to caress her a little harder. She decided to bite on his lower lobe, thinking it'd be a good way to trick him into making a noise, but he moved away at the last minute to place a kiss on the edge of her bra cup, sensing her teasing.

She couldn't reach him any more, but those thoughts fled with his lips kissing her and feeling so good, she gently stroked his hair and rolled her hips up to his.

When she gave a particular hard roll upwards and his hips pushed down against her, something took over inside him and he suddenly needed more. Without thinking, he moved the edge of her cup down and bared one breast. Everything froze for both of them as Ahkmenrah watched her nipple harden at the cold air. He blew down on it with his own breath and heard a moan. He had almost forgotten about the non-speaking rule, but as soon as his lips pressed against her skin and he proceeded to rub it gently with his nose in what he hoped was an affectionate action, he heard her whimper.

"Ahk, I can't stay quiet any more."

"That was my plan," he leaned in as if no longer addressing her but the one appendage that he saw in front of him, "I win."

He gently took her nipple between his lips and proceeded to roll his hips forward against hers.

Suzanne called out and seemed to lose some coherency and the wonderful sensations rushing through her body.

"Wait!" She pushed him upwards and looked very red in the face.

"What?! What did I do?!" He made to move but she grabbed his hands.

"Give me your hand," he done as he was told and she placed it against the front of her bra where a ribbon concealed a clasp, "It comes undone at the front. Please, I can't wait any more."

"It's alright," He placed his other hand against the clasp as he pushed and gently pulled upwards, "we have all night."

Slowly the fabric fell away, and the wanton and passionate Suzanne changed. He saw her eyes twitch as she was exposed to him from the waist up. Her arms did not move but he knew she was itching to cover herself up as he looked down at her.

"Beautiful."

Suzanne watched his head disappear and felt lips press against the dip in between her breasts. Her hands clung to the sheets beneath her as he swapped his attention from one to the other, not wanting either to feel left out. As his hot mouth lathed attention to her nipple his hand began to move almost of its own accord. He felt the lacy texture of underwear and halted for a second, unsure of whether or not he should continue.

The noises' she was making were definitely not in protest of his ministrations, quite the opposite, as when his fingers halted in their movement, she groaned in disapproval and gave her hips a slight thrust up, seeking more.

He complied, and whilst his tongue still tasted the flesh of her breasts, his hand moved between her legs. He could feel the heat coming from beneath the fabric and wanted nothing more than to explore her. He pulled away and looked up at her face, which was turned away from him, but he could hear the quiet gasps escaping her lips as he pressed his palm against the mound of her womanhood.

Without removing his hand, he slithered down and grasped the edges of her underwear. Without waiting to ask, without having it been offered to him, he slowly peeled away her knickers, slowly revealing her 'treasure'. She probably would have blushed at him or even laughed if he'd have called it that out loud. But she was giving him something that he deemed precious.

Without having to say the words, she was loving him.

He quivered when the words in his head rolled over him and he recuperated those feelings for her. And he was going to show her how. Sitting up and pulling the covers off of their now over heated bodies, he lowered his boxers down over his hips and legs. He stayed kneeling over her as she finally looked at him. Then she looked down.

Ahkmenrah really tried not to laugh at her expression.

But it was the sharp intake of breath and the mixture of fear, anxiety and (dare he say it) excitement in her eyes, that a chuckle escaped before he could stop it. She looked up at him and gave him an unsure eyebrow raise.

"Will...will it be ok? I've not...you know." Suzanne looked away from him and back at his (quite large in her opinion) appendage. Suzanne really had never gone this far before. And she didn't want to tell Ahkmenrah, that she had never seen a man naked before.

Ahkmenrah could already tell.

"Me either. I promise I will stop if you tell me to," he crawled back down between her legs and hooked her leg over his arm, "let me try to make it easier for you."

Suzanne lay her head down but still looked at him, knowing he would indeed stop and never cause her harm.

He placed a kiss against her inner thigh and brought his free hand round as he began to lightly touch her again. He rubbed his whole hand up and down, listening to her almost purr, letting him know he was doing fine. Two of his fingers carefully drew down the middle of her lips and he was as short of breath as her. Carefully, he parted her and allowed his fingers to slip between the folds, feeling the wetness and wonderful heat surround him.

"Ahk!" She called out in pleasure and he could only take a deep breath to continue and not have her right then. He was so desperate but he didn't want to hurt her more than he should. He remembered the talks his tutors and parents would give him in preparation for his wedding night. He found what he was seeking as he moved up and down and slipped one finger inside of her slowly, her walls clamping down around him as he reached his knuckle.

"Please, Suzanne," He begged her softly and kissed her thigh to soothe her, "I know it hurts. Please, relax."

Suzanne took a few deep breaths and finally felt his finger move inside of her. It wasn't that it was too painful for her, it was just the shock of having something _there._

After a few minutes of turning and feeling inside, she felt a second finger added and bit down on a hiss.

_'Now that hurt.' _She thought to herself, but just as quickly, managed to relax the walls inside herself, letting Ahkmenrah push slowly in and out of her and find that small gland inside of her.

When his thumb moved upwards and pressed against the bundle of nerves she'd forgotten about, she instinctively dug her feet into the covers and pushed herself forward, wanting more.

"Ahkmenrah!" She threw her hands over her face and felt like crying. It felt so good, but the sudden move had pushed his fingers inside her deeper and hit a spot that was definitely painful.

He gently pulled his fingers out of her and quickly scrambled back up towards her at her cry.

"Are you alright?" He pulled her arms away and stroked the hair away from her face. He saw the tears in her eyes and the smile on her face and wanted to kiss it all better for her.

"I'm sorry," She chuckled and blinked away the tears as he stroked her hair, "I got carried away with myself."

Ahkmenrah leant down and captured her lips in a tender kiss. He lowered his body to lay against hers and it finally dawned on him what they were about to do.

When Suzanne felt him brush against her thigh, she suddenly remembered something and stilled. She covered her eyes and felt him pull away from her, but she could only groan.

"Oh God, no."

"What's wrong?" Ahkmenrah felt very confused at the sudden alteration in her body language and tried to pull her arms away again, only to meet utter refusal.

"No. Oh, it's too horrible." She thought, that at this moment, if the bed was to suddenly open up and absorb her, she wouldn't mind so much. She just couldn't talk to him about this. But then she wanted to be with him so badly. And she knew, in the back of her head, Tess had a point.

_'Why are you always right?!' _She scolded imaginary Tess, who grinned and winked at her in response.

She removed her arms and looked at Ahkmenrah who looked relieved and concerned.

"Tess talked to me earlier and she...well," She tried not to fidget to show how uncomfortable she was, "she knew we might end up here."

"Oh." Was all Ahkmenrah could say as he lay on top of her, wondering why they were suddenly talking about Tess and the woman' interest in their sexual relations.

"She...talked to me about certain aspects." Suzanne could not look him in the eye. And she knew, he would probably have no idea what she was talking about what to do. And it was the inevitable introduction and demonstration with _the thing _that had her dreading her next words.

"She talked to me about protection."

Ahkmenrah looked down at her with a blank expression, as if he truly had no idea what she meant. He then seemed to get a cheeky glint in his eye and tilted his head.

"Are you talking about protection during our sexual intercourse that will stop you from reproducing?"

Suzanne could only pull a face.

"Do you really have to call it that?!" And then she supported herself on her elbows and gave him a quizzical look, "wait...how do you know what I mean?"

Ahkmenrah laughed and kissed her to silence her protests and throw her off track. When he parted from her, she looked up at him uncertainly and decided to stop teasing her.

"I am in a museum. There was a book or two that could tell me a few things. And the amount of magazines that get left behind with helpful articles, even teenage boys talking a bit too loudly about personal issues. And of course, Larry gave me a short talk also."

Suzanne rolled her eyes and realized she'd been duped.

"You're going to make fun of me, aren't you?" She gave him what she thought was a stern glare, but came out as more of a pout and he leant down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Promise not to." He drew his fingers over his chest and made a crossing sign.

"So...you know what to do then?" She figured he already did, but didn't know how well he'd been informed on the exact instructions and details of the 'applying.'

"Yes," He stroked up along the side of her arm and too her neck lovingly, "interesting illustrations in the magazines."

She chuckled and reached up to kiss him as a distraction as she reached inside the bedside table and there, indeed was a pack of 5 condoms. All in different flavours and textures.

She quickly snapped one out and threw the pack as far as she could, Ahkmenrah laughing at her hasty attempt to hide what he could clearly see. As the laughter died down and she managed to get it out, she looked him in the eye.

"Ok then."

"Do you want me to...?" Ahkmenrah made to kneel up, but Suzanne stilled him and reached down.

"No, you're ok, I can see what I'm doing."

As her fingers steadily enclosed around his length, he gasped and pushed into her hand on instinct, Suzanne watching his face contort in pleasure. She gave a light squeeze and brought her other hand down. She didn't really want to remember the banana application test, but it was necessary as she held the tip in between her fingers and rolled it down his member. When she was sure it was on properly, she let her fingers trail along the underside of it, glad when he shuddered above her and almost whimpered at the loss of her touch.

Her legs parted either side of him and her hands glided over his shoulders and his lower back, guiding him into place.

Ahkmenrah placed his hands either side of her head and moved his hips carefully down.

"Suzanne you have to let me know what you want me to do." Ahkmenrah looked at her as he felt his naked self touch her lips and he controlled his hips from bucking into the warmth and wetness he knew awaited him.

She settled one hand on his lower back and brought the other one to hold onto his shoulder.

"Ok...take-take my leg," he obliged and carefully pulled it upwards so that he had better admittance to her, "and...just go slowly. Ahk...I trust you."

Her shaky voice did nothing to quench his worries and he leant into slowly to kiss her lips, distracting her as he inched inside her. The stretch for him felt incredible, feeling himself surrounded by heat and even through the texture of the condom, he couldn't describe the feeling. He knew for Suzanne, it would feel much more different. He realised he had shut his eyes and when he looked down at her, stilled himself at her expression. Her eyes were tightly shut, her head thrown back and her bottom lip caught so hard between her teeth, he swore he saw blood. He dared not move and knew he wasn't even halfway in, but couldn't go on without letting her adjust to his intrusion.

Minutes ticked by before she released her lip and let out shaky breath.

"It's ok, I'm ok."

Ahkmenrah could feel his reserve at continuing breaking at the sight of her in so much pain. But the grip on his lower back was just strong as the one on his shoulder.

He pressed his face in between her neck and shoulder and took a deep breath as he pushed himself in the rest of the way, not bearing to look Suzanne in the face. He had promised her he would never hurt her, but he knew they'd both wanted this and there was no way he could have prevented this pain. The best he could do was hold her and make sure, the next time she would allow him to have her this way, he would make it completely better for her.

He rolled his hips and could hear her tiny whimpers of discomfort, but with her hand suddenly cupping his buttock, she urged him on. He could not stop his body as he rocked himself into a quick release.

He cried out against her neck and felt her cling onto him more closely.

Suzanne held onto him and stroked the back of his head as his entire body tingled atop of her. She forgave him, the instant he had looked away from her, she'd forgiven him and was happy when he cried out her name as he came. She felt him pull his hips away and winced in protest as he slipped out of her and leaned back to look at her face. His expression read contentment, but his eyes were alert, knowing what he had done.

"I told you, I'm ok." She carefully stroked his face and pulled him into a tender kiss.

No more words where said as he carefully rolled over and pulled her tightly against him. They held each other for a while before Ahkmenrah wordlessly got up to go tot he bathroom. He returned, a towel wrapped around his waist for modesty and a smaller, damper one for her.

"You're bleeding." He stated, knowing it would occur and trying to reassure her it was nothing to be horrified about. He left her with the towel and reached down the bottom of the bed to retrieve the covers.

She hastily discarded of the towel by throwing it into the laundry basket and slowly laid back down as he joined her on the bed.

"Suzanne," he held her tightly against him as he kissed her brow and played with her hair, "thank you. You do not know what you have done for me."

She smiled against him and placed a kiss against the corner of his mouth as her hands stroked his back.

"I have a feeling."

"I mean it. Suzanne I promise you," he laid both of their hands over his heart and looked at her sincerely, "if you allow me to be with you again, I will promise it will be you who receives the most pleasure."

Suzanne knew she was blushing. She also knew she was a terrible liar when it came to hiding her amusement.

"Ok," She hid her big grin by kissing the side of his face, "if you promise."

They spent the rest of the time simply talking and kissing one another, Suzanne eventually setting the alarm for an hours time instead of two hours, so they had time to shower.

Just as she drifted off into a short nap, with Ahkmenrah' arms wrapped around her, she felt smiled in amusement at his request to join her in the shower.


	14. Chapter 14: Sunshine in my window

~Chapter 14: Sunshine in my window~

"Suzanne," a soft voice called her out of her dreaming, "wake up sweetie."

Suzanne' eyes flickered open as she cast away the delightful dream she was having and was happy that the first face she saw was a friendly one.

"Morning sleepyhead," Tess pulled away and reached over for something to her side, "I think you'll need this."

Suzanne sat up and happily accepted the small, squarish tablet and glass of water.

"Thanks, I needed that," she sipped the water slowly, "I had a bit of a headache after all that crying yesterday."

"Actually, it was the morning after pill." Tess' expression did not change and she sounded very sincere and calm as she said those words.

Suzanne unfortunately took it a different way. She choked and snorted on some water and began coughing fiercely, Tess' reaching over and patting her on the back. Through tears she looked at Tess aghast and very red in the face.

"Maybe you should have waited until after I was finished drinking." She cleared her throat and instantly felt a little twinge in hew lower region as she shifted her hips.

Tess' crinkled her nose sympathetically and looked as if she was trying not too laugh whilst looking apologetic.

"Yeah, kinda' knew it would happen," she received a small glare in return and let out a snort, "sorry, but my room mate done the same thing to me after my first time."

Suzanne smiled at the justice that the woman knew how she felt. However, the understanding set in that Tess KNEW what her and Ahkmenrah had been doing the night before, just the way she said. She wasn't sure what to say and couldn't quite look Tess in the eye, but was forced to when the woman placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't ever be ashamed," she said in a calm tone, "it's perfectly naturally and I don't judge you for it. You and Ahk care for each other very much and I knew that this would happen to you eventually. I'm just happy that you were safe."

Suzanne gave Tess a small smile before reaching over to hug her.

"Thank you."

Tess squeezed her back reassuringly and Suzanne was happy to have a female figure in her life that she could call a friend and even a sister.

"So," Tess pulled back and let Suzanne sit back, "we have a few minutes to spare before you have to get ready and we head off. How was it?"

Suzanne tried not to flinch and tried to think quickly.

"Where are we going?"

Tess' just raised her brow in a no nonsense look.

"Nu-uh, not that easy. Come on, spill. I want to know if you're ok."

Suzanne realised that Tess was teasing her a little and chuckled.

"It was...ok. I knew what to expect," she brushed the hair out of her eyes and remembered the way they'd just held one another afterwards, just talking, "and I'm ok. He didn't mean to hurt me and...when he did, he was very...nice about it? I don't know the word."

"He was a gentle lover." Tess patted her hand and visibly shook with the restraint at not laughing. Suzanne merely scrunched her nose and rubbed her reddening cheeks.

"You know how much this conversation is embarrassing me. Oh god, it's like how I imagined it would be if I talked to my mum about it."

Tess finally let out a loud snort and buried her face in the sheets by Suzanne' feet, who just looked at the redhead finally succumb to her humour.

Finally, Tess came up for air and proceeded to adjust her hair and glasses and her crumpled shirt.

"Ok, we've established you're ok," She wound in a laugh and took a breath to calm herself, "now, I got some breakfast on for us and coffee. I'll see you in ten minutes."

As Tess made her way to the door, Suzanne looked confused at the back of her head.

"It takes me five minutes to shower and dress."

Tess made her way to the door and opened it before giving her a reply.

"Yes, but I wouldn't want you to move to fast, I'm sure you're feeling a little sore."

She turned away and shut the door quickly, laughing loudly for Suzanne to hear when a thump sounded against the door, that Tess knew was one of the soft pillows on the bed.

A little while later...

After showering and dressing (slower than she expected which made her squirm in irritation) Suzanne walked out with her head held high and ready to take on the world.

That was, until Tess told her they were taking a trip to see Dr. McPhee.

She tried to feign sickness and soreness (something which knocked her dignity a lot more and made Tess laugh) and even attempted a little argument, but it was no use.

Tess was a lawyer for a reason. There was no blackmailing, arguing, emotional (or physical) distress that could make her change her mind.

Suzanne thought of the night before as Tess drove through the early morning traffic. She thought of how, after falling asleep for less than an hour, Ahk and her had attempted to make love again and how, for the second time, the pain had not gone away. She remembered how, Ahk had instead used his hands and mouth against her womanhood to bring her to the edge of pleasure. She tried to hide her blush and made to look out of the car window as her thoughts recalled him taking her to the shower and cleaning her thoroughly. Even when her alarm went off, he spent the time praising her and showering her with kisses all over. He'd left her with a kiss at the door and promised to speak the next night.

She smiled at the way his face lit up and how he'd left looking like an excitable child or puppy.

When they finally pulled up, Suzanne felt like her breakfast was going to come up as Tess led them towards the main entrance.

"If you feel sick, just aim for the garbage can in Dr. McPhee' office."

Suzanne tried to laugh along with Tess but it came out as more of a nervous chuckle and eventually, grasped the offered hand for moral support, finding themselves outside McPhee' office.

With two sharp raps on the glass, Tess did not wait to be invited in, instead, pushed open the door and led them inside.

She wasn't completely surprised by his presence, but hid her excitement when Larry shot her a very triumphant look.

She knew Ahkmenrah was asleep, but still felt his presence around her, knowing she was safe.

"Suzanne."

The familiar voice made her turn her attention back to the man sitting behind the desk, who looked very stiff as he talked to her.

"It's been brought to my attention that the events of yesterday have not been dealt with in the appropriate manner."

"Yes sir?" Suzanne asked hesitantly.

McPhee stilled and shuffled around things on his desk, making sure they were absolutely straight.

"I have been talking about it all morning with Mr. Daley and after much investigation and looking through the security videos, it has become evident to me that...you were-that the guard was indeed lying."

Suzanne held her breath for what was to come, encase it seemed to good to be true.

"Yes, so," Larry decided to interject so she could get some air into her lungs, "we checked the footage together from last night and a couple nights previously and he was caught stealing from lost and found. We also have an eye witness, one of the cave guys who was rehearsing some...acting late at night saw him sneaking into the staffroom after hours and exciting with a large duffel bag that did not belong to him."

"Yes, thank you Lawrence," McPhee quickly took back the reins, not wanting to get into too much trouble, "he has been fired and authorities were called, but whilst waiting, Mr. Daley failed to hold him until they came-"

"Sir, you're not suggesting that letting that man get away is somehow Lawrence' fault, are you?" Tess took a step forward and although she was the same height as Suzanne, her straight posture and position made her seem a lot bigger, especially to the seated man.

McPhee placed his palms either side of him, flat on the desk top.

"No, I was not insinuating that," he cleared his throat and tried not to stammer, "merely pointing out that his apprehension was unsuccessful...anyway, we're getting off topic. It's not about him any more."

Suzanne noticed his attention turn back to her quickly.

"Suzanne, I would like to reinstate your position as it was before," McPhee looked between the three quickly as if checking he was doing ok, "I would also like to organise a voucher at the gift shop for $100 as a way to help with your recovery of this traumatic experience."

A clearing of Tess' throat gave McPhee a strong hint that his little speech was not finished. The man stood up from the desk and walked to stand in front of her, offering her his hand.

"Suzanne...I acted hastily. I am sorry."

Suzanne knew how difficult that was for him to say. She remembered Larry telling her how McPhee had never even apologised to him. So it was natural for her when, instead of taking his hand, wrapped her arms around his shoulders in an awkward hug.

"Thank you," she pulled away after one quick pat on his shoulder and looked down at her feet, "Sorry if that seemed unprofessional sir, but you needed it more than me."

She didn't look at Tess and Larry and knew that they were both shocked and amused, probably because McPhee looked like he was about to cry or maybe even, hug her back.

"Right...yes, then...shoo." He waved them all away before dismissing them with a turn of his back. He then quickly went over to his cabinet and opened it, looking for something Suzanne was sure was 'very important.'

As soon as the office door was shut and they were a few feet away, Tess and Larry high-fived one another and drew Suzanne into a sandwiched hug.

"See, I told you we could do it," Larry smiled and ruffled Suzanne' hair, "we have the smartest lawyer in all of New York!"

Suzanne pulled away as Tess reached over and kissed Larry on the lips, as if he'd just scored a field goal.

"And well done you for the cave man idea," she kept her arms around his shoulders, "nice touch."

Suzanne let them discuss and praise one another, her head filled with ideas of her own celebrating as she thought of the one person she wanted to share it with.

Later that evening...

Ahkmenrah opened his eyes and knew that time had come. He gently lifted the lid and sat up in his sarcophagus which had granted him an unpleasant day' sleep. He'd spent most of the time awaiting for the sun to come up and for some reason, even though he was meant to be 'asleep' his dreams still troubled him.

As he stood up and lifted his leg over the side of the glass case, he noticed his guest for the first time.

Suzanne stood there, smiling at him and just watching him.

"You're here." Ahkmenrah was far too happy to concentrate on his 'graceful' escape from his bed and proceeded to almost trip over the side and his robe.

Suzanne stifled a chuckle and watched him approach her, straightening out his attire. He was a little embarrassed, but she felt flattered that he was more happy to see her.

She pulled out a small party horn and gave it a gentle blow when he came to strand in front of her.

"We done it."

Ahkmenrah' smile could not have gotten any bigger if she had tickled it out of him, but somehow, there it was. She was grabbed around the waist and laughed along with him as he effortlessly lifted her off of the ground and spun her round.

"I told you! I knew everything would be alright!" He lowered her feet down to the floor but kept his hold on her, "Suzanne that's wonderful news!"

He stuttered to say anything else, overcome with happiness, and instead planted his lips firmly against hers. Suzanne kissed him back with just as much force and relinquished the thought that not only would they have a whole five minutes of interrupted kissing between them before the groups of visitors arrived.

But that they had all the time ahead of them.


End file.
